Annihilation
by cherliviras
Summary: They have lost everything, everyone. SG-1 stood shocked in their grief. They were supposed to protect Earth, protect mankind; but instead they inadvertently destroyed everything they ever hold dear. Can SG-1 bring back all that is lost.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Disclaimer; do not own anything or affiliated with the Stargate franchise. Just like to play with the characters. No copy right infringement intended. **

**Set a few years after Continuum and the wraith attack on earth.**

The events of P78-259 was one mission that broke them. Not just their mental state but their spirit. It had been many years since he went off world on a mission. This routine mission was supposed to be simple; no hitches no up-coming alien invasion, nothing. Yet this is exactly what had happened. the worse happened. No one ever expected this. The Tauri have become a formidable race, a force to be reckoned with. They became the fifth race. Yet today this hour, this minute, this second, the Tauri were reduced to ashes.

Fires raged remnants of building's that once stood strong and proud. Trees and life which was once flourished in abundance; now obliterated as far as the eye could see. There was nothing left. No life, no hope, no light; everything was destroyed in this one, well planned calculated attack. Years of protecting and fighting for the Tauri home-world had been in vain; they had failed.

The only movement for miles around was from the smoke that still remained unscathed, deviant, unending. For the world had broken. Seeps of molten rock now spluttered through the cracks within the earth, desiccating any sign that there had ever been a civilisation residing here, destroying what was left of the one that had thrived...

"Oh god Jack!" Carter screamed, her heart, her soul destroyed at the sight of her home. She fell down, hard hitting the cold metallic floor of the The Hammond.

"We'll fix it Sam, we'll find a way... There has to be a way." His voice broken, his throat was so constricted he could barely talk himself. He grabbed her, held on to her tightly. He feared she too would fall to the earth's fate. "Teal'c get us 'outta' here!" Jack commanded, regaining a mere ounce of strength.

He didn't look at Teal'c, Lt General Jack O'Neill knew his brother would do anything to protect him and that of Sam. He'd known he'd be the only person strong and capable enough to get them away safely and fast.

There weren't many places they could go, the Alpha, Beta and Omega sites were surely to be compromised. The unknown enemy had been privy to the fact they existed at all; Heck Jack had been the one that told them. He couldn't let go of Sam, he knew that she would focus all the blame onto herself. Of course they was nothing they could have done, they were completely oblivious. It had been years since they had come face to face with an enemy, years of making nothing but friends. Until that is they met this one secluded race.

"Sam. Jack's right! We will find away, but we cannot do it without you," Daniel exclaimed, trying to bring the military side to surface. They needed her, there was no doubt about it. "Jack, let's take her to your quarters she needs to come down from her shock..."

"Argh come on, we all do. That was our home Daniel!" Mitchell spat, he kicked a nearby console, damaging it with brute force. "What the hell do we do now? There's nothing left."

"Cam, we will find a way." Daniel tried to calm the situation down. He was losing his patience, his anger too residing to the surface.

"And how do you suppose we do that, huh. Everything's gone! It's all gone!" Cameron spat again his face bulged with anger, he couldn't contain it any more. "Everything is gone and it's our fault, Daniel, how the hell can you be so calm about this?" His shout echoed though the whole empty ship.

"I am not calm. Far from it, I vetted these people damn it. I'm angry so, so angry." Daniel waved his hand through the air, slashing it. "I cannot sit here and do nothing! I want to fix this. No I NEED to fix this. I want to save our home. I want to destroy these vile beings. But, I cannot do that alone. There's no time to grieve. I'm going to save these people. I have too." Daniel breathed a breath he didn't know he was holding. Tears now flowing freely down his cheeks.

"Daniel is right," Carter gasped, her voice still trembling. "We can't fight and get angry at each other; we are all that's left. I don't know how or why but we are going to find out, we are going to fix this." Sam got the strength she needed Daniel was right; he broke her from her resolve. Jack kept her upright, never leaving her side. "We have to." Sam's voice started to trail of, as her tears once again fell.

"Teal'c take us to the former Tollan home-world. They will never look for us there. Vala, you stay with Teal'c, Daniel you too. Colonel Mitchell you head to your quarters and calm down..." Jack's voice becoming stronger now. slowly the military he has always been, broke through the turmoil.

"But Sir." Cameron protested.

"That's an order!" Jack glared at him. The military might not exist any more, but it is needed here on this ship. "Carter you need to rest." he looked around and waited for any further protest. When there was none he continued. "Shift change in eight hours, Cameron you relieve Teal'c. Daniel search through the data base, look though everything to do with these beings, find out what we missed. We missed something."

"Yes Sir." Cameron obliged.

"Sure Jack." Daniel acknowledged.

"As you wish, O'Neill." Teal'c confirmed.

"Of course." Vala agreed silently.

"Right then hop to it, we've got an entire galaxy to save." Jack looked down at his wife, she was still shaking. He knows she'd place sole blame on herself. "Come on Sam, you need to rest that brain of yours, we are going to need it." Jack rubbed her shoulder and ushered her out of the room.

"Sam." Daniel shouted back for her. "It wasn't your fault, you... We couldn't have known... We'll fix this, all of us. You are not alone in the blame." Daniel gave her a sympathetic look.

There's nothing he could say to her that she didn't already know herself deep down. The trouble was that she needs to believe it and Jack was right. She's the only brain power here. She's the only one that could save the entire FIFTH RACE.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for those continuing to read and the reviews.**

**I promise I will get back to the action soon. But first a bit of a back story to where I think all the characters we love are at since they left our screens. It's all relevant to the future story line. **

**Spoiler alert to some references in the Stargate Atlantis Legacy series. **

14 days, 8 hours, 39 seconds before the event.

Jack was busy in his yard preparing fire wood for the upcoming winter season. The weather was unusually warm for this fine August morning, the air as crisp as spring. Jack heaved a deep breath before lift of his trusty axe into the air. He stalled momentarily as he prepared his axe, swooping down on the wooden log beneath it, the brute force splitting the log in two. A single drop of sweat furrowed down is aged features. His time in Washington had aged him greatly; he no longer owned his sweet toned form, or sharp defined features. Being out of the field has mellowed him out, he still had great form and still is a distinguished man. His hair now outgrown, he decided with a change since his long years of it being short. His long silvery hair was always a hit with the ladies; one above all admired it the most. 'It makes you look younger' she said as he contemplated shaving it back to his military days.

The years have become easier since the defeat of the Ori and of Ba'al, the last of the system lords. Jack hadn't needed to be out in the field after that, until trouble with the wraith Queen Death, who very nearly destroyed Earth. Thankfully thanks to him and the heroism of the entire programme earth was saved once more.

Jack got promoted to Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill a three star General certainly has some weight within the military and with the president himself.

It wasn't easy becoming 'The man', it was certainly a lot more challenging becoming 'The Mans, Man', the top dog, as some refer to him as now.

Becoming the man had this one advantage that allowed him to marry the love of his life. His relationship with Brigadier General Samantha Carter hadn't been a fine sailing one. They had to keep to secrecy for many years before it was allowed to become common knowledge. They married off world in secret. Only a few selected members were in the know. General Hank Landry helped organise the whole thing, all close SG personal came; Daniel, Teal'c, Cameron, Vala, Walter to name but a few. Of course he was only Just a two star General then and he was set to retire before the fiasco with the wraith Queen Death. So being 'The top dog' had its perks.

The president himself wouldn't allow Jack to retire yet, he thought he was still needed. Jack didn't know it, no one did, but he was right Jack was needed.

Soon after there was a problem with the Lucian Alliance and long and behold another promotion another few years in service. His retirement finally now fast approaching within a month he will no longer be the head of Home world security and his wife will take his place running the show.

It has been nice going into work with her the past few weeks, like old times showing her the ropes within her new upcoming role. Teaching her, protecting her, watching her with awe as he always did when they worked together, this time however he never had to hide it.

General Louis Ferretti will be taking over Sam at the SGC he has been command at Cheyenne for the past two weeks single handed. With Sam being on the phone in constant contact helping the newly named 'The man' out; Ferretti had an impeccable record, yet even greater respect for his peers, but he lacked the confidence in his own abilities. Something Sam could understand herself. It was something she wrestled with when she took command over the Atlantis Expedition.

He loved living at his cabin, in Minnesota. The sights are even more beautiful now that she is here with him it no longer was just his, it was theirs a place they came to meet with every chance they had, every chance the military allowed. The air the lake all full of life, peace away from the daily stresses of life, serene sights and endless wails and calls from nearby wildlife. But it was the air couldn't be beaten, so fresh and clean. It reminded them both of inhabited planets that were just left alone, showing of its magnificence, not being consumed by men and their destructive machines.

These past few years had allowed them to fully concentrate on making it their home, things being as quiet as it was no threats, wars or impending doom. Most the SGC's main mission was to offer support with the Atlantis Expedition and seek out information that could aid The Destiny. It had been a while since they had heard form Eli, but in his last communication all had seem to be going well. He mentioned that it might be a fair while before his next communication. So no-one had reason to believe otherwise. The mission still stayed the same. Find new allies and technologies that could aid the defence of Earth and its close allies.

Sam woke early that morning she had been sleeping in later during the mornings than what she normally would. She put it down to stress and exhaustion from meeting her new colleagues and getting to grips with her new position.

Stretching her arms out she could hear Jack was outside chopping firewood, it was his morning routine since they arrived, wake up chop firewood, shower, than make breakfast. She rolled over, allowing her legs to kick of her duvet and place her feet on the brisk carpet underneath. She braced herself for yet another yawn something that had been a far too common occurrence within last few weeks. She eventually stood up and headed for the bathroom, not bothering to close the door behind her. Sam couldn't hear the familiar sound of the axe any more; she would be joined in the bathroom soon, she just knew it.

Sam had just managed to put toothpaste on her brush, placing the plain blue brush in her mouth she was greeted by sweaty masculine arms wrapping them firmly around her waist. Her long blonde hair being nuzzled as Jack aimed for her nape of her neck, his favourite spot.

"Eww, get of me you're all sweaty." Sam playfully tried to elbow him in his side, trying to talk with a mouthful of paste while attempting to unclasp his hands around her abdomen, with her free hand.

"Good morning beautiful." He said with a higher pitch than he intended to. "How'd you sleep?" Jack said ignoring the fact he was just playfully pushed away from his favourite spot.

He squeezed past her so he could the shower on.

"Very well, I'm still feeling rather tired though; I'll book an appointment with Dr Lam later today." Sam said, undressing from her pyjamas.

"Are you going to the SGC today?" Jack asked jumping in the shower.

"Yeah Ferretti called early this morning, said something about a new potential ally, or something SG-12 encountered. Can't really remember..." Sam said yawning again.

"Huh." Jack's face grew wide with concern; it's not a normal thing when the smartest woman on the planet has forgotten a simple phone call.

"Yeah I'm sure. Jack don't worry, I'm just tired. Over worked, under paid –you know how it is."

Sam removed the remaining item of clothing and entered the shower, joining her husband in the warmth of steaming hot water.

Jack didn't want to talk no more; it had been a while since they had shared a shower together. He had other things in mind other than talk about work.

After their rather unexpected longer than usual shower, Jack whipped up a quick scrambled egg breakfast with a small ration of streaky bacon. He thought Sam was in need of a decent breakfast today, for some reason his gut was telling him it was going to be long day for her. He passed the cooked breakfast over with a glass of orange juice and sat beside her. She was busy reading over a report that Dr. Lee had passed her way.

Even Though Sam was for all intensive purposes 'The Man' it still didn't stop her from having to overlook any new project being headed up from the science department. Nothing much had changed; Jack still vividly remembers sending some files over her way once or twice to get her expert opinion on. It's not that he didn't trust the eggheads at Area 51, it's just that he valued Sam's opinion much more on these matters. She was never afraid to tell him what he needed to hear, instead of what people thought he wanted to hear.

At times he was glad he did especially over the wraith incident. He wasn't sure if destroying that weapon was a good idea, but he trusted his wife's instincts. As it turned out, it was the right call after all; yet he didn't doubt she was wrong in the first place. She almost never is.

After washing up and idle chit-chat about the current political affairs Jack went to get ready to leave.

"Where are you going Jack?" Sam asked as she saw him putting on his shoes, sunglasses and cap.

"I'm driving you to work today." He said with a smile as large as his face, he huffed when he got back up from putting his shoes on.

"I don't need a chaperone." Sam sighed, slightly annoyed that he didn't ask her beforehand.

"Oh, trust me, I'm fully aware of your capabilities Honey," he winked at her as he used the term 'Honey' Sam never did like couple names. "I need to get some things done and talk to Ferretti before I officially retire. You know the talk." He said opening the door, gesturing her to walk through it. "Besides it would be nice to catch up with the guy's it's been a few months since I saw them last and no doubt I'll have the talk with Mitchell as well. He's probably wondering why he never got offered the job to command the SGC, given he was your second in command and all."

"Yeah he did actually. Since that seems to have been how it's worked out." Sam got into the passenger side of the infamous black truck.

It was a short majestic ride into the SGC, the roads were clear, as were skies and the overgrown hedges along the road had been freshly chopped, creating this lovely fresh smell in the air. It reminded Sam of an alien world she had encountered years ago. Back in the days when everything was new, not like know when the element of surprise has since long passed. Her mind wondered of the past, how far they have come as a race and as individuals. How lucky she felt that even though she worked in military she was still able to have a life outside it, a Husband, a family with their adopted daughter Cassie. And the many extended brothers and sisters she's made on her journey.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jack said after a while noticing how distant she was.

"Huh... Oh I'm just thinking. Do you ever miss it?" Sam asked.

"Miss what?" Jack replied perplexed, he wasn't quite sure where this conversation was going.

"Miss the adventure, the missions, going off-world exploring and..."

"And fighting terrifying enemies much more advanced than us, with the impending doom hovering above her heads every given second." Jack interrupted.

"You know what I mean!" Sam laughed.

"Serious answer," he looked at her, seeing her nod he continued. "Yeah I did miss it at first and then it got easier as I got older. Now I don't miss it so much. You'll get used to it. you've got loads more on your plate than what I had. I didn't have the whole Science department to overlook." He placed his hand on Sam's lap, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

They'd been together for eight years, married for six. Yet being able to do this still shocks them both. They never in a million years thought it would a possibility. They kept their relationship secret for a lot of years. Until that is the president signed of a special order for SGC personnel given the fraternisation regulations a little bit of leeway for SGC personnel. A free pass. There were exceptions of course. The moment that it was discovered it would endanger the lives of others or conflict, or interrupting their working life. They would be separated through transfers outside the Stargate Program or honourably discharged from the military service. It had its drawbacks, initially. A lot of complaints followed over the constant couple interviews and simulation tests. Nevertheless, it soon became a big hit.

Sam thought about going off-world a lot recently, she missed going off-world and travelling through space on The Hammond. She missed her time on Atlantis, she had the privilege to run the entire show and still was able to command and go and explore an entire new galaxy. She hoped that she'd get the chance again, one day to travel through space.

They'd headed down into the elevator and reached level 28. It took longer than expected, being stopped and greeted by everyone, new and old to the programme. But eventually they made it down to meet newly appointed General Ferretti.

"General O'Neill, pleasure to see you again Sir, from what do we owe this honour?" Ferretti saluted, shaking the forever legendary Lt General O'Neill's hand firmly.

"Ahh shucks, if I'd of known y'all missed me that much I would've dropped by more often." O'Neill smiled patting Walter on the back.

"Yes of course Sir, You're always welcome." Ferretti stuttered.

"I'll leave you too it Sam," He gave her a wink then faced back to Ferretti, "I'll have a chat with you later." Jack smiled and walked off. "Now where's that cake."

They both just laughed.

"So, what about this new race or something you talked about?" Sam questioned, fighting back yet another yawn.

"Ahh yes, let's go to your office. I'll brief you there." Ferretti chipped up, his excitement was clearly shown.

SG-12 encountered an alien race that had been secluded for over millennia, they don't seem to know much about the Stargate. But they are very, very advanced. They have had no dealings with the Ori. They seem to be in a pretty sheltered part of the Galaxy. They had advanced ships that travelled at great speeds and other vast technology, no one had gotten sick and there had been no such thing. They never had problems with growing foods. Best of all they seemed to have terra formed their moons as harvest lands. They were once barren. They seemed pretty oblivious that there was a whole galaxy out to explore. They mentioned they have had visitors before, and thought the Stargate only travelled to the same place. They had visited neighbouring planets and have been considered to be these planets saviours. They seem to be more than happy to keep to themselves and even more happy to strike an alliance with Earth.

After Sam read the report, she seemed fascinated. More so that they had not known about the Ori, The Ori had technology that could detect weapons and tech that could be a threat to them, so they knew who would be more considered a threat and by this initial report it sounds like this race could well have been a huge threat. With how widespread the Ori were, how many colonies and planets they had turned it seemed very unlikely that these beings had no idea about the Ori in the first place, even more so the Ori didn't know them.

"It seems like this is something that we should investigate further. If what this report reads it would be certainly interesting to know how they stayed of the Ori's radar." Sam said closing the report up.

"You think so. I thought that perhaps we should send our negotiation teams. And start striking an alliance." He watched Sam's face carefully as she re-read SG-12s report again.

"Yeah it sounds like it's worth checking into." Sam confirmed. "Is there anything else while I'm here?" She pondered rubbing her head.

"Erm, no I don't think so... Oh erm I think Walter had some paperwork with your name on it." He looked at her quizzically.

Ferretti grew concerned over her lack of enthusiasm. He expected her to be a bit more excited than she showed to be. Given that they haven't made a discovery like this since the Icarus base some years ago.

She said giving him a smile. "Er, yeah I think you've got everything handled here. Some investigation needs to be done to check these people out a bit more. But yes, I think you are right this sounds promising. If they want an alliance, we should at least consider it." Sam confirmed General Ferretti's thoughts. "Don't doubt yourself so much Lou. If the brass didn't think you could handle running the SGC, you wouldn't have been given the job." She said with a smile and left to find Walter.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

13 hours, 23 minutes after the event.

"C'mon Carter, let's move." Jack grunted lifting Sam up off the floor with the help from Mitchell.

"Jack what do we do now?" Sam asked barely able to speak.

"We'll think of something, but you need to rest. Don't make me make that an order." Jack replied worry deeply setting in now.

Jack and Cam helped her carefully down the empty corridors. Coming up to her old quarters Jack opened the door to allow them access, carefully walking over to the bed they placed her down gently lying in the foetal position.

"She's suffering from shock Sir." Cameroon stated the obvious.

"So would you be Mitchell, everything that's just been thrown at her." he whispered. "Leave her to rest, she'll be okay."

Jack didn't know if she would get through this. He has never seen her like this, rocking staring blankly at the wall showing no expression. It hadn't been her fault; none of this was her fault. But she felt like it was, she gave the orders to seek an alliance. She could never have known.

No one could have ever anticipated this.

Jack motioned Cam to leave he needed to be with her alone. They need to talk, when that would be he didn't know. For now he needed to comfort her.

"Ssh Sam it's okay," Jack moved behind her wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"They are all gone nine billion people... Dead! Because of... me," Sam spat, "how is it ever going to be okay. I can't fix this." tears cascaded down her pale cheeks.

"We CAN fix this and WE will fix it." Jack pulled her closer, caressing her arms.

He couldn't think right now, he had to remain strong. He couldn't let his emotions get the better of him. He had to remain strong for the both of them. For that much he knew.

It was all he could do, to hold on to her, because she was all he had left.

"How can you say that?" She rubbed her red puffy eyes.

"Because I have no choice Sam, I have to believe that. Because I know, and deep down so do you that we can accomplish anything - together, all of us!"

Sam turned to face him.

"I can't bring back nine billion people from the dead Jack."

"Maybe not. But there is someone counting on you more than you'll ever know." Jack finally said reassuringly.

His plan had worked he got her talking, he knew when she spoke back to him. All was not lost. She was still with them, forever the soldier was Sam. She just needed to be reminded that she is not alone. She has her family beside her and a family that will do anything for her.

"I'm sorry Jack, I..." Sam continued.

"Ssh, not know. You need to rest, close your eyes and when you wake. You'll see everything will be better."

Jack nuzzled into her neck holding her as tightly as he could. He just breathed with her, caressed her. He'd be there for her, for as long as it takes.

He'd been through shock enough times in his life to understand how she is feeling now. There was many times during his black op days he was shell shocked. He wouldn't allow himself to move, to talk, and to sleep. He stood frozen as time had stood still. Doing that didn't help at all, it made matters worse. He had realised after Charlie had died, and he had spent the past two days in anguish. He never allowed himself to sleep, he didn't think he even deserved to be alive, he didn't want to eat, didn't want to move or even blink. He had spent two days alone in the dark, Sara angry with him, hurt, lost over their child passing. He rocked himself for hours alone; hugging his knees wishing the world would pass by. It wasn't until he passed out from exhaustion, did he realise that sleep heals a broken mind.

Sam's breathing started to change, she was sleeping. Carefully he squirmed his way out of her grasp. Checking behind one last time to her still sleeping, he left in search of Mitchell and the others.

Entering a second door, he fumbled, stopping himself nearly tripping over Cams legs. Cam had settled behind the door. How long he had been there he didn't know. Jack wasn't sure how much time had passed as he held on to his wife. Judging by how much pain Cam seemed to be when he tried to move, told him that he had been there a fair while.

"Sorry Sir. I didn't think..." Cam trailed off with Jack's glare.

"C'mon Mitchell, we need to get to the others." Jack said calmly.

Jack helped Mitchell up from the cold floor, offering his hand after seeing him struggle to do it alone. He winced in pain as his bum and legs regained blood flow, fighting of an onslaught of pins and needles with every excruciating step.

"How Is General Carter?" Teal'c said aloud making the others jump from their sufferable silence.

Daniel and Vala twisted their heads around to the door to see Jack and Cam just standing there.

"She's sleeping. I want to be there when she wakes up so I'll make this quick." Jack said removing his jacket and rubbing his face.

"Right I know you all heard what Shmuel had said, and I want no one to mention it to Carter. Is that understood?"

"But Jack she's..."

"No Daniel, no one is to mention it, is that clear. We need her to be level headed; she doesn't need you all trying to get in her way to help her. There's a time and a place, but right now she needs to focus on the here and now." Jack barked.

"But Jack."

"NO DANIEL!" Jack spat.

Daniel held up his hands in defeat. He disagreed, but knew he had to back down Sam is his best friend, his sister. But Jack was her husband. No matter how much he disagreed with this, he'd always known Jack would never hurt her.

"T, how long until we get there?" Jack asked, trying to focus back on the task in hand.

"6 hours remain. This upgraded drive bodes us well O'Neill." Teal'c confirmed.

Jack thought for a moment.

"Daniel anything?"

"Nothing yet, I've been looking over the files General Ferretti had signed off. There's nothing there to indicate any threat."

"Well we are missing something?" Jack pressed his lips tightly together.

"Ahem. Is it possible we encountered this race before?" Mitchell coughed clearing his throat.

"What makes you say that?" Vala asked.

"Do you remember that frozen look Shmuel gave us when SG-12 introduced us? It was like we were not what he expected. Maybe we were not who he expected."

"Yeah but we get that a lot Cam." Daniel butted in.

"Indeed" Teal'c agreed.

"Well this seemed different, somehow."

"Different how?" O'Neill wondered.

Cam wasn't sure how different, it was just a gut feeling he had had and couldn't shake it.

"I'm not sure, Jackson mind if I read along with you. It's a hunch."

Daniel gestured Cam over and moved out of the way to allow him to look over the computer.

Teal'c looked over to Vala and asked her to take the pilot seat. He got up, waited until Vala had control then walked over to Jack.

"O'Neill, Is General Carter well, can I offer my assistance." Teal'c bowed placing a hand on Jacks shoulder, whispering for only his ears.

"She will be T' she will come around. I know it." Jack too placed a hand on Teal'c's Masculine shoulder expressing his thanks.

"She is a formidable warrior O'Neill. I give you my word, I shall honour you request and I swear on my life I will forever protect her."

"I know T' thanks, she'll be fine. We just need to work on a plan and we can fix this."

"Indeed, we are ALL SG-1!" Teal'c confirmed deeply with fighting passion.

The team looked to him and gave a weak smile. With all of his wisdom there's one thing he never gives up on. Hope.

Jack looked at everyone. Teal'c was right they ARE SG-1, the best of the best. They will fix this, no matter the cost. None of them are alone, they have each other. They all have family; right here on this ship. Neither of them are alone.

Shmuel made the biggest mistake sparing them. If only he realised the fight he had coming his way.

**To be continued. **

**This story will skip between past an present, the past is relevant to the story, it will give you the information as to how the enemy is and how the event happened. As well additional personal story-lines to the characters. Thanks for reading. please let me know if it gets confusing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack sat in Daniel's office catching up with everything. Daniel had spent the majority of his days now translating numerous new found languages and making databases up for the scientists. They had this amazing so called new idea of creating a device capable of detecting and translating any language. Similar to what is used on Earth, but for a multitude of alien races. It was no small task.

"Wait didn't you make those tapes for new recruits?" Jack toyed with a few artefacts, remembering that Daniel had done something similar in the past.

"Yes Jack, you know this already." As much as he missed his friend, he didn't miss this particular part; the part associated with Jack's boredom.

"Yes, well then this should be a breeze." Jack laughed, knocking over the artefact he was playing with. "Oops sorry."

"Ha-ha, Funny. Seriously though, why are you here?" Daniel asked, snatching a different artefact from within his reach.

"Sam was called in about that new advanced race SG-12 encountered and Sam isn't feeling too good at the moment. Thought I'd do the husbandly thing and drive her." Jack spoke seriously sitting down opposite his best friend's chair, starting to swivel in it.

"Aha, yes I read about that. It seems promising." He said thinking over the facts in his head. "what's up with Sam?" Daniel grew concerned.

"Huh, yeah I'm sure she's fine. She's been over doing it a lot lately." Jack grew uncomfortable, he had nothing to do and he was bored. Very bored, he had nothing to do here. He already knew everything that had been going on, he spends more time reading reports these days then he does giving out orders.

"So how's things going with the Asgard? Have they made any new developments yet?" Jack had been pondering this question for a while. It had been some time since he had heard anything.

"Well no, Ran is still searching for a way to end the degradation. Since discovering the entire Asgard's consciousness is encrypted in that data box they gave us. He's been on a lone mission to resurrect his civilisation. I guess he hasn't had much luck, or we would have heard something by now." Daniel sighed. "Or at least Thor would have beamed in unannounced."

"He does that you know. Who knows perhaps I'll see Thor in my lifetime." Jack said hoping the fact Daniel could be right.

"Let's hope." He said.

There had been nothing else to say, and wasn't being entertained so Jack got up waved his hands goodbye and left in search of Mitchell.

This was one conversation he really wanted to have. When he caught up with a rather dishevelled sweaty looking Colonel, during an intense basketball game; he called him over for the intended brief chat.

Jack didn't have to talk much. Carter had already had the talk with him. The top brass wanted Cam to continue training future cadets. His experience in the field and the Sodan warriors made him an excellent choice. He was also second in command for the SGC and was to be in charge should Ferretti ever need a leave of absence. He was still recovering from that crash, during the Wraith superhive. It impacted his back quite badly limiting his field capabilities thus in turn his mental state.

Meanwhile, Carter had just finished the last of the paperwork. She had to sign of the last few bits over to Ferretti, close up any projects and work assignments for the remaining weeks. She felt exhausted; her muscles were achy and heavy. Carter had missions before where she had no sleep, or rest for forty-eight plus hours. And never felt as exhausted as she does now.

Keeping her word to Jack she headed down into the infirmary, feeling weaker the longer she paced. Walking through the doors she was greeted by one of the nurses, who pointed her into the right direction.

"Hey Sam how are you? I was hoping to chat before you left." Doctor Lam said enthusiastically, folding over a patient's file.

"You was?" Sam said confused although her face looked startled.

"We need to arrange a schedule for your routine check-ups after you transfer to Washington. I see from your file you've also missed the last two appointments." Dr. Lam started to get all intimidating like a school principle after being sent to the office.

"Oh yes, of course. I completely forgot about that. I'll set that up with you as soon as possible." Sam confirmed giving a weak smile.

"Is everything okay?" Dr. Lam grew concerned, remembering she had come to see her.

"Er yeah, everything... "Carter backed down seeing Dr. Lam had crossed her arms. "Erm... no actually, I haven't been feeling like myself lately. I'm feeling extremely exhausted. It doesn't seem to matter how much sleep I have either."

"That's no surprise I couldn't imagine it being easy, new job and finishing it off here. I remember when dad finished everything up, before his retirement. He mentioned it being a tough transition."

"Yes it has been tougher than my previous role changes. But still, I don't think I've been under anything I haven't dealt with in the past." Sam sat down on the bed next to Lam's office.

Seeing Sam sit down on a bed like this was definitely out of character. Dr. Lam stood up picking her stethoscope with her. She didn't like what she was seeing.

"Right then let's runs some checks. As I said, you missed your last two scheduled appointments." She stopped talking briefly as she listened to Sam's chest.

"Well your lungs are clear, Heart rate is fine, a little faster than normal, but given the stress you've been under I'd say that's fine. I'm going to take some bloods, I'll have the results later today. And we'll go from there. Your blood pressure is a little high too. Have you been sleeping okay?" Lam asked undoing the arm band.

"Yeah I think so, I've been getting to bed a little later than normal. I've been sleeping fine during the night, rarely waking; just seem to lack the energy in the mornings. I don't feel like I've slept is all. But I have." Carter added.

"If you're all finished here get some rest and I'll phone you when I have the results." Dr. Lam said confidently, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder for reassurance.

Dr. Lam walked away, calling a nearby nurse to draw bloods.

Thank you Carolyn. Oh - I'll have that schedule for you by the end of the week." Sam lifted herself of the bed, practically running out of the doors after the nurse gave her the nod she'd finished.

"No problem. That's what I'm here for, anytime." Dr Lam muttered to herself.

She could tell Sam wasn't up for talking much. They hadn't ever had a close relationship, unlike Dr. Frasier had had.

She had just got to her office, when she heard a familiar voice. Expertly poking her head through the door, she saw that Jack was sitting on her desk while chatting away to Ferretti. He knew she was behind the door, but he didn't give anything away. They had an uncanny sixth sense when they were near each other.

"Is that clear? You've been giving this command, because myself and the top dogs believe you can handle it, that you are now 'The Man'. It's time you start acting like the man." Jack said sarcastically, air quoting 'The Man' for effect.

"Yes Sir, Thank you Sir." Ferretti stumbled.

"Yes well, don't you let me down!" Jack said without looking towards Carter, waving her in to join them.

"Ah General Carter, I was just saying how Ferretti here is now 'The Man'" air quoting again. "He's doing all right wouldn't you say?"

"Yes Sir." Sam sniggered; she couldn't quite contain her laughter.

She remembered all too well when General Landry and Jack had given her this same exact talk when she took over at the SGC. She couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the man. He's been pushed for the top without actually having much experience in running an entire base, but he was the only man that had enough experience of the ins and outs around the SGC and the ranks. He was the only man for the job, if he'd believed in himself a little more he would be a fine commander indeed.

"Giving him the pep talk?" Carter said after composing herself.

"What it's tradition." Jack shouted in defence.

"Thank you Sirs, I think. Now if you don't mind I have a Negotiation team to brief."

General Ferretti didn't wait to be excused. He stood up, and took his leave confidently as it was expected of him.

"See I told ya' it works." he said pointing the very door Ferretti had run out from without being dissmissed. "Ready to leave." Jack asked seeing her yawn once more.

"Yeah I'm all done here."

O'Neill ushered Carter out of the door, making his escape topside to go home. The slower walk through the SGC was welcomed with yet another small pace as they were stopped by every personnel that had seen them.

News had spread fast over Jack's retirement. every new and experienced SGC personnel wanted to congratulate and thank him for everything he has done to protect and serve them. He was the programs most respected and recognised member. It is as though every, member knew what he looked like. Like a snapshot of him had been ingrained into every brain. on base.

Once they reached the car they had some privacy to talk.

"Did you make a visit to see Doc?" Jack asked, being reminded when she docilely tried to suppress a yawn.

"I did, she checked me over and everything is fine. she took some bloods. She's going to phone me later when she has the results. Which I'm sure will be more like tomorrow. She put it down to stress." Sam replied.

"Take-out?" He pondered.

"Yeah sure, surprise me."

He pulled into a local Chinese they have frequented often while here. Jack asked what Sam had fancied, double checking he had his wallet he jumped out of the car and headed to the restaurant.

They agreed that it would be easier to go back to their home near the base, instead of travelling back to the cabin.

As soon as he closed the door, Sam's phone started to vibrate in her pocket.

"General Carter..."

"Sam, Its Dr. Lam. I've got your blood results in..."

"That was fast!"

Sam was genuinely surprised. She honestly didn't expect to have this phone call forty minutes after leaving the base. Moving her phone to her left ear so she could hear better she asked.

"Is everything okay?"

"Sorry yes. Everything is fine. Your iron is a bit low, so I'd recommend you to get supplements. And there's something else." Dr. Lam hesitated, unsure what the reaction would be.

"There is. Nothing serious I hope..." Sam listened more intently she felt a little worried.

"I don't quite know how to say this... You're pregnant." Dr Lam said quietly. Whispering into the receiver so she wasn't overheard.

"Wait what. That can't be... I thought that I... Er... Erm..." Sam couldn't talk, she was in utter shock.

Her face became pale she felt the blood rush from her cheeks, her heart raced. She couldn't be sure if it was excitement, or fear, or shock. But she felt very uneasy.

"I ran the test twice; both times it's come back positive. By the HGC levels I calculated you are ranging between five to six weeks. Congratulations. I'd like to arrange an appointment for you tomorrow."

"Erm... Yeah, sure...Eleven?" She could barely talk.

"I'll fit you in. Make sure you get plenty of rest. We'll talk more tomorrow." Dr. Lam hung up the phone.

Sam couldn't believe it. She never thought that she would be able to have kids. Janet had told her so after the incident with Jolonar and then all the trauma she had experienced during the field, it lowered her chances considerably.

This was one conversation she never thought that she would have with Jack. She ran over it in her mind a mile a second on how to even broach the subject with him. After Charlie she wasn't even sure if he wanted kids. It wasn't a topic they had ever talked about. Given their jobs it would have been near enough impossible in the first place.

It was made quite clear the first time that Jack wasn't allowed to retire. It was Presidents Hayes expressed wish that he and he alone was to run Home-world security after General Hammond retired. It was then Jack gave his terms and conditions. he said that if he was to stay on then he'd be granted special permission to enter into a relationship with a subordinate and threatened to go AWOL if it wasn't obliged. Jack stated he'd go insane if it wasn't granted.

President Hayes had no problem granting that wish. He had known for quite some time about their relationship, ever since Kinsey had mentioned it. He had doubts but after witnessing first hand ho they are with each other, it confirmed his suspicions. President Hayes being a military man himself. He was familiar with the rules all too much. They were there for a reason. However, giving the highly classified nature of this program he knew how difficult it was for the SGC personnel to hold onto relationships. It didn't take much convincing that Jack and Sam both put duty above their own personal needs. he knew how they had felt for each other for years, it was an easy decision to make.

He was granted that, and accepted another term with ease, it was then when their relationship blossomed. At first there was an awkward stage of dropping the formalities, but it never lasted long. Only a couple of years later was she walking down the aisle on the planet they first realised they had feelings. Feelings they were not supposed to have. Obviously with the fall of the Goa'uld it was now an uninhabited planet. A few months later and the Asgard had decided on mass suicide, which abruptly put an end to that honeymoon period.

Her mind was so focused, simulating every conversation between her and Jack, how it could go? What his reaction would be? How she felt about it? Her mind was full of what ifs and contingency's to those what ifs. A plan and back ups to that said plan.

Her mind was in full on overwhelmed over-drive.

She didn't notice through the restaurants window, Jack had been handed their food. She didn't notice seeing Jack leave the dinky restaurant, him leaving the door open for a young family of four climbing up the steps below. Didn't notice he had walked across the car park or that even opened the door.

"Right that's food sorted... You okay?" Jack asked, seeing Sam not notice he got back to the car.

The light was dim in the car but it was plain to see her pale complexion. Her clammy hands obvious.

"Huh...Sorry. Yes I'm fine." She looked up at him, her eyes pleading with him to drop the subject. "Really, I'm just tired."

"Let's get you home to bed." He started the ignition, heading for home.

Jack understood full well something was up, but knew not to push her for answers, she always told him eventually, when she was ready to. He was concerned, something was up with her. Something she was keeping to herself. He couldn't make it out. But soon he would figure it out.

**To be continued...**

*****Spoiler alert. next Chapter - SG-1 has a plan. but something is stopping them before its even started.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. ****Unfortunately, real life has gotten in the week. A new job, the start of course and food poisoning has taken its toll. Thank you all for the reviews and sticking with this, you guys keep me going. This story will be finished.**

19 hours, 21 minutes after event.

"Colonel Mitchell, we are approaching the Tollan home world." Teal'c advised.

"Ping Jackson."

"No need. We're here." Daniel announced walking through the door. His hair was rather dishevelled, his eyes red raw.

Vala was not long behind him, her two swollen red eyes matching Daniels equally. She held onto Daniel's hand tightly, not wanting to let relationship is beginning to change; it had been for a while now.

"You too huh?" Mitchell whispered.

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep at all." Daniel replied sadly.

They all couldn't sleep. Jack had ordered them to get some shut eye. But the reality of what happened plagued their minds. Cam Didn't look much better himself, his face still angry, he has yet to shed a single tear his emotion being controlled by rage. This made him dangerous. Cam knows the risks with allowing his emotions to control him, he couldn't help it. He lost the one thing he needed, before he had the chance to ask her the question he's been putting on hold for so long.

"I'll go get Jack." Daniel said letting go of Vala's hand giving her a reassuring look that he will be back soon.

Vala nodded in acknowledgement she too conveyed the same thoughts.

"No life signs detected. Atmosphere is stable, preparing a course for landing." Teal'c stated to no one in particular.

Vala jumped into the co-pilot seat, she knew Teal'c could handle it solely by himself. Because he could doesn't mean he should have to handle it alone.

Coming up to Jack and Sam's quarters he hesitated before knocking, he didn't want to disturb Sam she needed her rest, she needed to heal, everyone did. But Jack was right she would be the one person to figure this all out. Without her they would have no hope of finding a way to fix this.

Knock, knock.

"What's that." Sam sat up, working out her surroundings. Dazed and confused.

"It's okay we are on The Hammond. We must be reaching the Tollan Planet." Jack caressed her, trying to ground her.

"Yes... I... Remember." Carter said dazedly.

Jack got up from the bed, and walked over to open the door. poking his head slightly he saw Daniel standing there looking rather worse for wear.

"What's up?" Is all he could manage, hoping that his eyes conveyed that greeting with more emotion.

"We are here, there are no life signs as expected. Teal'c has found a landing spot..." He looked over Jack's shoulder trying to get a look at Sam, he needed to know how she was doing. "Erm..." He hesitated.

"Sounds like a plan..." It didn't get passed him that Daniel was looking around for Sam. He understood why. "We will be there in a minute. You got things handled." He nodded his head knowing Daniel will get what he means.

Daniel nodded, with one more attempt to look inside he dashed off back to the bridge.

Jack closed the door looking over to Sam, he felt a moment of relief to see she had more colour in her face and was sitting at the edge of the bed looking at him, tears threatening to leave her again.

"I'm sorry Jack I should have told you, when I found out." Sam wept.

"Hey, don't think about that now. I'm not angry at you for not telling me. I'm angry at this situation. We will figure something out. You're not alone Sam we all are here with you. We will all get through this together, as a team, as a family." He reassured her. "Come here."

She stood up to him closing the gap between them, pulling each other into a hug. Not just a simple hug, but an embrace of unity, unyielding strength and resolve.

"I love you so much Sam, always." Jack tried to sound firm, but seeing her like this is breaking him; in more ways than one.

"I love you."

"Always Sam." He pulled apart briefly to kiss her, putting all emotion and strength into that one kiss he couldn't express fully in words. "C'mon we got some alien ass to kick."

They headed out the doors to meet the rest of the team.

They just got to the bridge when they felt the ship land on solid ground. Walking through the archway of the opened doors; Teal'c, Daniel, Cam and Vala all walked over to Sam and gave her a big hug. Each one telling her everything will be okay. They will make it though this together.

"We should set up camp outside...Erm just incase." Mitchell paused choosing his words carefully.

"No need." Carter coughed back the thick lump in her throat, fighting with herself to gain control. "I'll expand the shields so we have a bit of safety outside as well. It will hold out long enough for us to escape in the event of an attack."

"Now that sounds like a plan." Jack smiled, proud and disheartened that she was forced to be like this. "Right lets set out a game plan here, any ideas. We've got a few planets to save, anyone holding a time machine in their pockets?" O'Neill joked.

"We can't just jump back in time and play with the timeline." Carter reiterated.

"Actually that sounds like a plan. we've done it before." Cam confirmed.

"And we have no idea the effects of time travel has caused. Something that big could... Be catastrophic." Carter said seriously.

"Well, we jumped back to 1969, to Egypt, and a big jump of 50 years." Mitchell stated. "We've already caused damage."

"Oh and don't forget that ancients constant travels to the past and the future. that's had to cause an effect to." Daniel Added

Teal'c remained quiet during his companions talks. He removed himself to the deepest parts of his mind, fixated on if this was indeed the time. He made a promise to her, He made a promise that she will never have to be forced to make this decision again. to be forced into changing the fate of so many. As Teal'c's thoughts scrambled into his mind, he kept focusing on that word 'FATE'. The fate of the universe, of his family, of an entire world - perhaps dozens of worlds now lay in his hands. This would be the first promise he has ever broken. this would be his fate, his burden alone to carry.

"General Carter, did we not indeed travel to the future and saw Cassandra as an elder?" Teal'c added.

"Yes we did T' your point." O'Neill jumped in, getting frustrated now.

"My point O'Neill, is that the SGC remained standing and she was ALIVE. Does that not mean we have already changed the cause of events?" Teal'c stood stoic and proud.

Knowing this would spark something in Carter, he stood with confidence in his words. There had been a future where Cassandra was an elderly lady, ready in waiting for the team to travel back to the correct time. On a device that clearly was advanced enough to be able to do that, an SGC program that since became obsolete - for what ever reason yet to be learned. The fact was Cassandra was alive, Sam had told her herself that one day she would be there to guide them back home. It was her own promise to Cassie that she would one day see the team again alive and well, long after their time had passed.

"Erm... Well." Carter muttered.

"Muscles has a point there Sam." Vala tuned in.

"Even if that is the case. We are going to have to find a time machine, and calculate a solar flare that would send us to the right time." Sam stated.

Her hope and confidence now taking a beating. She is beginning to lose all hope. She knew the chances of doing that was very small - the odds were not in their favour.

"There is another way." Teal'c said deeply, catching, holding on to her last threads of hope.

"There is? See plan B always works." Jack pointed.

"Indeed."

"Well spit it out there big guy." Vala shouted, getting bored of the theatrics.

"Samantha Carter can build one." Teal'c smiled.

He found it nice to be the one with all the information again. Something he has long missed since the defeat of the Goa'uld.

"Teal'c I cannot build a time machine." She huffed.

She was good, but she is not that good. Her conscious self reiterated to her.

"Erm, Sam actually you can." Jack said annoyed that he didn't in fact think of this himself.

Jack had caught on to Teal'c's plan.

"That is correct." Teal'c raised his eyebrow.

"Wait... you two don't actually think I could build one. The mathematics alone, would take years." Sam became serious, her thoughts processing a mile and nano second. 'They've lost their minds' she thought.

"Erm, no actually it wouldn't, if you all ready had the blue prints." Jack stated looking to over to Teal'c knowing he will be in for it once Sam realises he's been keeping this big secret from her.

"Whoa... Wait a minute. How have you got blue prints to a machine that doesn't even exist?" Mitchell spat.

"You know don't you?" Daniel looked over to Jacks expression. It was all he needed to confirm his thoughts were on the right page. "You told him. But not us!" Daniel's anger rose.

"I am sorry Daniel Jackson." Teal'c conceded. "Then Colonel Carter had made a plan B, should the first fail. And I could not reach her in time. Only she would be the only one able to discover it." Teal'c raised an eye to General Carter. "She asked me to tell only O'Neill and to give him a letter explaining her wishes."

"That is not the point Teal'c you should have told us this sooner. And you told Jack what happened upon that damn ship, but not us. He wasn't even there!" Daniel spat.

"Hey that's enough Daniel, There's no need for that. He did what he though was right. He never told me what happened, all I got was a letter from my wife, expressing her wishes."

"But you did get to me in time." Sam said allowing her thoughts to process, trying to change the focus of her family.

"Indeed. I'am sorry Daniel Jackson, I made a promise to Colonel Carter that I would never put her in this position again." Teal'c said sincerely.

Daniel nodded at Teal'c, his rage fading understanding what it has taken him to break that promise.

"And the information was still on it wasn't it." Sam's eyes lit up.

Teal'c was right there really was hope.

"And where is that crystal now?" Vala Asked.

Teal' looked at O'Neill, O'Neill looked at Teal'c.

"It's still on The Odyssey Isn't it." Sam stated, defeated.

Her mind was fully operational putting the pieces together one at a time.

"It was your wish." O'Neill confirmed, kicking the air in frustration.

"The letter? And you made sure you kept my wishes."

He nodded at his wife, knowing she'll understand everything.

"Well that's going to be a problem!" Carter mused. Realising this mission has got a whole lot harder.

**To be continued... **


	6. Chapter 6

11 days, 9 hours, 18 seconds before the event.

"God speed SG-1" Ferretti spoke through speakers in the observation room.

Teal'c, Colonel Mitchell, Vala and Daniel walked up the metal ramp making their way to the Stargate. They were invited personally, to attend a luncheon on P78-259. It had been exactly two days since a negotiation team was sent through the Gate in an attempt to form an alliance with the advanced race. For which they have formally named themselves Asherah.

The stargate zipped into action- quickly dissipating when SG-1 stepped through. A split second had passed and they were no longer under the confines of the SGC, there was no recycled air, no dim lighting, nothing. The sights befalling on them hurt their eyes. The suns rays burned their retinas.

Pulling the sunglasses over his eyes Mitchell scanned the area. Looking around the area he can see nothing apart from the light, there were these tree like figures all around the stargate, but it didn't look like trees. They looked sculptured, like Lego bricks. the only sounds that could be heard were from the people bartering at a type of bazaar.

Moving through the bazaar, their eyes drawn to various mixed metal trinkets, some flashed some had been encompassed in extravagant crimson jewels. As SG-1 and SG-12 walked though the town, onlookers cowered away in fear, drawing themselves into the darkness where their faces could not be seen; hiding behind intricate carved pillars and delicate fabrics.

After a few moments through winding pathways they came towards the set of the stairs that would take them to meet the ruler.

The ruler, Shmuel had been in power for over one hundred years, he was handed down the title over thousands of years; it has always been his birthright. Shmuel was the tenth ruler of Asherah and named after his great, great grandfather the seventh ruler.

Shmuel was rather tall in stature; he downed broad unnaturally squared shoulders, his long arms hung lifelessly by his thighs as though he had been stretched forcibly. His eyes furrowed into his skeletal skull. His skin looked ghostly pale, as though he has never taken a step out into the light, His hair greasy but not from dirt, but by the overuse of too much hair product a status of wealth.

Unlike the residents of Asherah, who wore simple hand woven cloth tunics Shmuel's clothing was one of grandeur, of superiority. The tunic decorated head to toe in purple toned silks, the only garment seen thus far which encompassed such vibrant colour.

Teal'c looked around, to the common man he'd look nothing more than a tourist soaking in the sights. He looked as far as he could see, studying the reactions, looking for advantage points, escape routes anything they could use to their advantage. Cameron did the same, taking mental notes of places that could provide cover.

Colonel Rhodes led them steep uphill towards the main housing- the central house, fit for the king himself. The roads were simple made of tightly pressed cobble stone, much like the Romans of Earth. The house is made of the same clay and limestone. At first glance this did not seem to be a very advanced civilisation. They lived a more simple life, plain architecture adorned by intricate carvings, nothing set the houses apart. All made out of simple limestone brick, with deep red clay tiles for the roof. There were no windows in sight, white slated shutters and simple small gardens filled with small delicate green trees. Each building was complete with a mirror image there was nothing distinguishable between each home, it would be every easy to get lost up the winding streets.

"Blessed passing's I'm Shmuel," he beckoned his head, his voice sounded horse, a slight echo hung from his words.

"Blessed passing's your eminence. As requested, I bring you an audience with SG-1." Colonel Rhodes bows forth with.

"Ah blessed passing's your eminence. I am Dr Daniel Jackson it's a pleasure to meet you." Daniel bowed in greeting.

"Blessed passing's Dr Daniel Jackson. I have grown wise to your blessed teachings." Shmuel smirked.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand what you mean by 'blessed teachings." Jackson scrunched is eyebrows in confusion crossing his hands together.

"Colonel Rhodes has blessed us with knowledge forthwith from your past comings with higher wisdom. Please you must commune with us."

Daniel dropped his hand beside his legs. His face burrowed with annoyance he wondered exactly how much Colonel Rhodes had shared. "Erm, sure let me introduce my team..."

"Yes, yes... come, come."

Shmuel beckoned over a fellow servant and whispered in-distinctively into his ear. The servant wore an orange tunic, nothing extravagant or of notoriety, simple plain. Like a prison overall. The man himself looked smart, professional, cleanly groomed without odour. He leaned in listening to his Masters orders, understanding fully he nodded in confirmation and quickly sprinted up the stairs towards the palace.

"Where are we going?" Colonel Mitchell asked.

"We must feast to celebrate our forth-comings." Shmuel almost skipped up the stairs in joy.

He stopped and turned around frowning in disdain once he realised that the alien visitors were not following.

"Come, come we have much to manthanó."

Cameroon looked towards Daniel confused.

"I have no idea." Daniel shrugged.

"Aren't you the world's top linguist?" Vala remarked.

"Hey, doesn't mean I know every language just like that." Jackson glared.

"Well boy' a translator would come in handy right about now... Wouldn't you say Teal'c?" Mitchell remarked.

"Indeed."

"Ha- Ha your're all so funny. Whatever it is I'm sure we will find out soon."

They followed behind Shmuel being careful not to step on his long elongated robe. The stairs felt as though they would never end, the stairs in all its might, all its grandeur seem to tower the tallest mountain. It took them twenty minutes to climb to the top, looking below them everything looked small and obsolete.

As they reached to the top of the stairs the main palace came into view.

Daniel looked towards Teal'c and the others in awe. But not only in awe, but in disbelief – is his eyes deceiving him.

the stairs did little to take them to the palace itself, instead it took them higher than the palace. On the top of the world as that is what it had seemed like. Overlooking the vast blinding landscape, that spread for miles upon miles of minuscule limestone buildings. That looked more like a maze than a town. There was little greenery, little signs of fauna and flora; just blinding white rooftops of these houses.

The grand stairs encircled the palace, yet the entrance remained unseen.

"I beg your pardon your excellence." Daniel paused, waiting for Shmuel to turn to face him. Hoping this might be the time to ask him about his true intentions.

"This is much to marvel over, would you agree?" Shmuel smirked, waving his hand over his kingdom. "This is what is means to be Asherah!" Shmuel whispered loudly.

"I'm sorry I'm afraid I don't understand?" Daniel frowned.

"The Asherah watches over all, that believe..."

"Believe in what exactly?" Mitchell protested.

"There is only one belief..."Shmuel asserted, "Life, life is the blessed belief."

Teal'c and Vala looked at each other in silence.

Shmuel rolled up a sleeve on his robe delicately, with uneven grace. Once the robe revealed his bare flesh, it also showed something else. His arm lit up like a Christmas tree, his long fingers seemingly pressed the air although, they could see nothing.

Vala looked at Teal'c she had seen many technologies in her time, but this is far out ranks anything they had ever seen before. Given the shocked looks from Teal'c, he too was just as surprised.

The floor beneath them started to rumble. The palace started to rise beneath the ground.

SG-1 stood in shock, the palace was really quite remarkable, they tried not to show emotion. They were forewarned of the Asherah's structures, of their technology. But nothing could have prepared them for this.

"Please come forth we have much to confer." Shmuel smiled, walking up towards the palace guard doors.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all your response's. I know you you all want to have quick updates, life has got unexpectedly busy. I'll try and update as often as I can. Hope you enjoy. **

The solid weighty doors sprang into life. The intricate gold inlay set deeply into the crystal clear planks of glass that formed the door like a traditional heavy wooden door. The light bounced off the doors as it creaks open, like a haunted mansion but with fewer creepy-crawlies.

"Could this get any-more creepier?" Mitchell whispered.

Shmuel waved his hand over the grandeur of his theatrics as though it was something that was to be revered. He looked over the strange visitors of his land and his heart sank. They didn't look shocked or in awe over the sheer power that he possessed, no surprise was shown in his visitor's eyes – it caught him of guard. He was expecting more of a reaction than unchanged faces.

"The megaloprepis hall waits to converse our union." Shmuel mustered.

Shmuel fiercely pulled his robe as if it was an object that steers him, he marched forward at a mild pace running over the thoughts in his head. He couldn't believe the sheer lack of astonishment on the strange visitors face. Unlike the first ones that stumbled in shock. But not SG-1, no, they looked bored and rather dissatisfied with whole show.

Walking through the lavishly, long, elegant hallways filled with a bounty of paintings from Shmuel's lineage. It was more like a statement of a long line of power than what it was as a remembrance to past rulers. The portraits looked odd; they all looked the same – as in the same person. The features were all rather distinctive to Shmuel's apart from only subtle differences, like the colour of the eyes, the hair and neck. Each portrait stood framed in light. These were not physical portraits but holographic representations; they seemed to be alive in a way. The holograms eyes were alive. They moved along with you as though they followed you, scrutinising the passersby. Below each frame stood a plaque with numbers on it, it didn't appear to be a date though each one was unique from the other.

Daniel stopped to look at one of the portraits to study it; the resemblance to Shmuel is quite uncanny. His train of thought was interrupted by Shmuel's voice.

"Come, come Dr Jackson you must seat by my side." Shmuel gestured hastily, urging Daniel to be quick.

Daniel being the gracious guest that he is, he respected Shmuel's urgency and practically jogged the small distance between them. Daniel turned around the corner to see past the now opened doors to be greeted with a long line of strange metallic chairs, he couldn't see anything that resembled a great hall, nor a hall at all.

"I beg your pardon. But where is this hall you speak of?" Daniel quizzed turning back to see Vala's bemused look as well.

"We first must travel through passage." Shmuel couldn't understand what the problem was no one had asked this before.

"Passage?" Vala spoke up before Daniel had a chance to open his mouth.

"The passage is for those that are worthy of being blessed by Asherah. No harm shall come to those that are worthy." He smiled.

"And of those that are not worthy." Teal'c queried.

"Will be forbidden! Come, be seated." Shmuel confirmed sitting in the chair.

He gestured for Daniel to take the chair beside him and the others to sit. Once SG-1 sat an immediate humming began. It was coming from the chair itself, it grew louder and louder. Shmuel seemed un-alarmed of this noise, which gave Teal'c no reason something bad would happen. Suddenly a flash of light appeared out of thin air. It took some time for their eyes to adjust.

The haze over their eyes started to phase the room before them had changed. They had been transported. Transported to a room with no doors or windows, where there was no pictures or grandeur; just a simple room with a simple table and chairs.

"What is this place, where are we." Mitchell said relived that all his team were beside him.

No matter how many times something like this happened, it was always comforting to know that you're not alone.

"This is the great hall, the hall that celebrates only blessed life and you are all blessed. You all are deemed worthy. We can now confer our union." Shmuel cheered in delight.

Teal'c looked to Daniel baring a confused look; this had been a first for him. He travelled to a new planet where he wasn't held for the atrocities' he once caused being blinded by his once False God.

Daniel shared his bewilderment with Teal'c it had been something even he was worried for him for a second.

"You must tell me Dr Jackson of how you achieved ascension?" Shmuel asked straight to the point.

"You know of the Ancients?" Vala shouted.

"We discovered scrolls of a life before our blessed creation. The scrolls inscribe a path that life passes into a spiritual form after death, allowing to be all knowing and wise. The scroll entitles this ascension." Shmuel looked towards Vala and spoke "I know not of the Ancients. What are the Ancients?"

"They are a race of beings that have become the first to achieve enlightenment." Daniel answered.

"You are one of these Ancients?" Shmuel asked Daniel.

"No, I am no longer ascended."

"This is not possible, once you are expired. There is no life."

"That is right, I didn't ascend on my own, I died, er expired, saving a planet a long time ago an Ancient named Oma helped me to ascend. I re-took my physical form." Daniel huffed.

"You became live once more. How?"

"Erm, I do not know. Once I took human form, I lost my memories of the time I was ascended." Daniel puffed, he really didn't want to go into this.

"I see. This is not what I had anticipated when I learned there was an ascended Tauri."

"I'm sorry I can't help with what you seek." Daniel could see the look of disappointment on Shmuel's face. "However, if our people were to have a union with the Asherah, we could offer many benefits that could help your people." Daniel reiterated.

He had read the report from the negotiation teams thoroughly the technology that the Asherah had being an advanced race would be beneficial to any future protection of earth. After all allies will always be better than adversaries; something Daniel knew all too well.

The reports suggested that the Asherah are a peaceful race that is significantly more advanced than our own. And from what Daniel has seen so far he could agree that they are indeed advanced.

"Yes, yes you are of blessed life, are you not?" Shmuel asked sincerely.

"Of course we are, we are here in this hall talking to you." Cam spoke up.

"Yes you are." Shmuel sighed. "You are worthy, we would be honoured to call you friend." He added bowing is head in acceptance.

"That is excellent news." Cameron clapped.

"Your excellence, if I may?" Daniel paused awaiting for Shmuel's approval to continue. "What is it you hope to gain from our friendship?"

"Ahh yes, we have yet been able to travel amongst the stars, our only travel being through the great gate, we have only discovered one other world, we thought the great gate was only to travel to us. We have much to present, medicine, technology, customs, and sustenance." Shmuel stopped and smiled.

"Yes of course you have offered us a great bountiful of knowledge. But what is it you would want from us." Daniel paused a moment to gather his words making sure Shmuel was still following. "What do you want in return for your offerings?"

"Good question." Vala concluded.

Daniel glared at Vala for that comment.

"We would like your assistance to travel amongst the stars, to see and learn what you have learned, to learn of ascension. That is all we seek." Shmuel smiled like a Cheshire cat. "Anything you wish from us is yours, all we seek is wisdom."

"You want to build space ships?" Mitchell queried?

"We have not been consumed with finding what is beyond. Now we seek to explore as you have done, to learn new wisdoms. We would like to learn of the use of the Great Gate." Shmuel sighed.

"And what would you do if you were to meet new civilisations?" Daniel asked.

"We would like to learn from others, that is blessed life. To gain knowledge... Manthanó." Shmuel smiled pleasantly.

"What is manthanó?" Teal'c asked.

"It means to gain wisdom."

"You mean to learn or teach?" Daniel enquired.

"Yes. how else would we learn of the wisdom... Ultimate wisdom allows you to move past the physical form."

"I don't understand with all the technology you have. Why didn't you seek to build ships of your own?" Vala pondered.

"We didn't think other worlds could offer us the knowledge we seek, we had teachings from our past creation, whom you call the ancients, scrolls left to bless us. We knew of only two worlds, we sent travellers long ago. But they never returned. Since we feared we were too young at mind to learn of its wisdom, we then sought only to be blessed."

"Our team said that you travelled to your moon. How?" Mitchell asked.

"We have a vessel, but it cannot do as what we have learned from your own vessels. It is to harvest our food and prepare the ground for planting. It is not for travelling great distances. It took us many a moon to learn how to make such a vessel. We have only a few."

"You only wish to seek technology to help you ascend. That is your goal?" Teal'c added.

"Yes that is the only path for the blessed." Shmuel started to grow frustrated.

He wanted to learn how to become blessed and ascend, once he heard of Dr Daniel Jackson he hoped his prayers were to be answered he would gain the knowledge that he seeks. He will become blessed. Instead of finding answers for himself and his people he was left with being questioned by them. Something that anyone that sat in the chairs were forbidden to ask, these warriors had strong minds, Dr Jackson most of all as he sat in the only chair that sought the ultimate truth and only give answers to which Shmuel sought. SG-1 were unaffected by the blessed chairs. They were immune to Shmuel's power. How this was possible he didn't know, but he wanted to find out how this could be. No matter the cost.

"Okay, I think we have everything we need. Jackson?" Mitchell spoke.

"Er, yes I think so." Daniel agreed.

SG-1 doesn't handle alliances any more, they only attend such diplomatic missions on request of a meet. The more diplomatic teams were the ones that gathered the information needed and followed through with research into the new alliance; or if one was possible. The process was thorough and had worked for years. SG-1 had no reason to suspect that this would be any different.

"It is settled then. The blessed hall has served its purposes it's time for us to depart in good spirit." Shmuel clapped his hands and the familiar hum of the chairs began once more. Blackness surrounded them.

Within moments they appeared back overlooking the halls of Shmuel's lineage.

They were escorted back to the entrance by a beady eyed man, much alike to Shmuel he is dressed in robes that spoke of royalty, it was clear he is a man of power. His hair stood on its ends like it had been electrocuted a few dozen times - thick and wild. He watched SG-1 carefully with heightened alert, scrutinising every move they made. He never introduced himself, Shmuel made it clear that they were to be escorted back to the place grounds as he had urgent business to attend.

SG-1 and this stranger walked silently back towards the entrance. Neither spoke until the doors closed behind them.

"Blessed passings, I am Methro. I am to escort you to Colonel Rhodes and to the Great Gate." He said harshly.

Cameron looked at the man before him squaring him up. He didn't know why the sudden change in attitude towards them, this man seemed hostile.

"Are we not welcome?" Teal'c asked.

"You have passed the pleased passage, you are now blessed. Our business today has ran its course." Methro answered curtly.

"Business has run its course?" Mitchell said angrily, this wasn't making much sense. "What does that mean?"

"I mean no Ill greetings. You have entered the blessed passage, you have what you seek." Methro bowed his head in apologies. His tone of voice turned placid. "Do you not wish to return through the Great Gate?"

"I beg your pardon, but we were invited here. Normally these visits last... well, longer." Jackson admitted. "I apologise but, why are we being escorted? Is there a problem?"

"No quandary has taken place. I thought only to be gracious hosts with escorting you back to your world. Is it not Colonel Rhodes to conclude our union?" Methro enquired plainly.

"Yes he is..."

"Daniel the man is just being nice, we have done what was asked. Let's just go back home, we are not needed here, Colonel Rhodes has everything under control – I'm sure." Vala whispered.

Jackson nodded. Vala was right SG-1 wasn't the flagship team for negotiations. There had been plenty throughout the years that they haven't even stepped on the planet or met the people living on that particular planet. SG-1 was semi retired now. It wasn't unusual in the slightest that they had long bouts of not going off world. Their days were more paperwork than field work.

"Of course, lead the way." Daniel settled.

"I do not understand the blessed hall had no effect on them." Shmuel shouted.

"Calm yourself brother, we will find a way to achieve ascension."

"Calm, keep calm!" Shmuel threw a metal object across the room in anger. "They are un-blessed, their minds did not open freely to us."

"I do not know the reason they cannot be persuaded. The others of that world opened freely."

"Fernus, do not test me. They threaten our blessed life!" Shmuel spat.

"I swear I no not the reason why, the device failed." Fernus coward.

"Fix it! We cannot risk our Blessed lands to be tarnished, we have come far." Shmuel slumped his un-natural body, shaping the confines of his chair. "We came much to far." He muttered barely recognisable.

Fernus backed away quickly to set off on his task. He is the master of all things with the blessed device, he was trained on the upkeep of the device his entire life. He was the expert after all. If he couldn't fix it, no one can.

After spending the whole day checking and double checking the diagnostics, Fernus conclusions were conclusive. There is nothing wrong with the device. It is working how it should be. He couldn't understand it. How the device is working perfectly fine but its powers never worked on SG-1? The scans at the entrance of the palace revealed they are indeed human. I didn't make any sense. Worse of all Fernus had to explain to Shmuel that there is nothing wrong with the device. Something else is at play here!

"So, that was kinda weird – don't ya' think?" Mitchell asked no one in particular as he walked through the busy streets leaving some distance between him and Methro.

"I thought it went rather well." Vala answered.

"Indeed. The negotiations team has bode us well." Teal'c confirmed.

"Yeah a little bit, we've encountered weird before." Daniel shrugged, brushing past a citizen in white robes.

"That we have." Teal'c looked towards Vala.

"Hey watch it muscles, there's nothing weird with me."

Teal'c stopped mid-stride looking back at a Vala raising his eyebrow inclining his head.

"Teal'c's gotta' point there." Mitchell laughed.

It wasn't long until they reached the Stargate and Colonel Rhodes team. Mitchell gave him a silent signal to dial the gate back home.

It had been a while since SG-1 was off world and a good few years since the negotiations teams took on a more pivotal role. There wasn't any need to doubt the checks and pre-screening process that had been proven successful in other negotiations. It wasn't unusual for SG-1 to be requested to talk with the new civilisation leaders whenever an alliance was on the table. SG-1 is legendary across the galaxy for defeating the Goa'uld and the Ori. At nearly every new planet they have explored news had spread about SG-1; the only exception being those like the Asherah that have been secluded from these events and not yet knowing what the Stargate even is. The negotiation team's, tell stories of their heroism in the hopes that they can persuade and help the unknown inhabitants know that the Tauri are a formidable, peaceful, and strong race that would make a allegiance worthwhile.

"Report?" General Ferretti ordered, as SG-1 and SG-28 walked down the ramp in the SGC.

"Everything went fine sir." Mitchell said straight to the point.

"Ahh – Actually it was a little weird." Jackson sighed.

"Weird? What do you mean by weird?" Ferretti asked anxiously.

This was the first alliance he had been responsible for as the newly appointed leader of the SGC. He wanted everything to run smoothly. Everything had to run smoothly. He had big shoes to fill.

"They have been informed that I had ascended..." Daniel paused to gauge Ferretti's response. "I thought that part was not to be mentioned during the negotiations?"

"It was. However, if the teams thought it deemed necessary they had orders to do so under the strictest confidence. But only if it was relevant." Ferretti confirmed.

"I see... Well despite their theatrics and the profile Colonel Rhodes has put forth. They seem genuine." Jackson concluded.

Cameron moved closer to general Ferretti breaking through his personal bubble.

"In future could you perhaps give us a heads up about the whole ascension thing?" Mitchell requested.

"Er-erm-uh, of course, yes, absolutely." Ferretti stuttered. "Right, back in thirty for debrief, I'd like your input before the final arrangements of the alliance are made. General O'Neill would like all the information presented before he and General Carter are to finalise everything."

"Of course Sir." Mitchell confirmed almost sarcastically before heading out to the infirmary for post mission checks.

"You know he is trying here, Cam." Daniel said once they're walking through the corridors.

"I know." Mitchell replied.

"You could cut him some slack, He's not Sam."

"I know and that's precisely why I don't like the guy." Cam stopped pulling Daniel aside. "Look, I'm just making sure he can handle it."

"I'm sure Jack wouldn't appoint him if he couldn't."Daniel said sympathetically.

"Yes, he told me why he was appointed. But still, He's no General Landry, he's no Carter, He's no General O'Neill." Cam sighed rubbing his tired eyes. "Look Jackson, It's just gunna' take some getting used to. I promise my dislike for the guy has nothing to do with me not commanding the SGC."

Daniel nodded in understanding he squeezed Cam's shoulder and walked off to catch the rest of his team.

**Too be continued.**

**Spoiler ***********

**Chapter 8 Goes back into the past with SG-1. **


	8. Chapter 8

8 days, 12 hours, 45 minutes before the event.

"Everything okay Sir?"

"Huh, yeah- Er, sorry erm," Sam looked around the room, seeing all the people stare at her. "Sorry, where were we?" Sam coughed.

It was her second meeting in Washington and she had already messed it up. Things hadn't been the same since she left SGC. Jack had been great at helping her settle into Home-world security, introducing her to all the personnel and showing her the ropes. Today however, is her first full day solo. Jack had been called away to handle some sensitive issues with the president. She didn't know what the issue was, but she knew that she would be in the know if it pertained to her job.

"We were discussing the alliance with the Asherah Sir," An astute middle aged man spoke.

"Of course!" Carter replied.

"The report from General Ferretti seems quite outstanding." James quoted, an elderly man who has been working within the HWS since its conception.

"Just think of some of the applications the Asherah are offering us." Another said.

"Yes it does seem quite promising. However, I am concerned that they are offering us too much - especially for what they are asking for in return." The middle aged man General Davis spokes again.

"Yes it does seem that we would be getting the better deal out of this arrangement." Carter spoke, quickly re-skimming over General Ferretti's report once more.

She read the report several times over the last few days, something is bothering her. But she couldn't pin point exactly what that problem is. The report in front of her is flawless.

"And all they want is knowledge on how to build ships and using the Stargate." Carter frowned.

"Sir, what are your thoughts?" General Davis asked her.

"I'm not sure. With all the technology they have, how could they have not figured out what the Stargate is? Let alone how to use it? Not only that but we could be opening up our current allies to danger, if these people turn out to be less than truthful. I mean let's take a moment here. They are asking a lot from us, the use of the Stargate – a means to travel and to advance like we have done."

"Yes, I agree it does seem rather strange." Davis said taking a delicate sip of his water.

"Well according to Dr Jackson they did have some scrolls about the gate that only went to the one planet. They had sent people though bit never heard from them again and in turn never tried again. Doesn't that sound familiar?" James looked at Carter.

James is an arrogant man; he knows what he wants and is prepared to go to all lengths to prove his point. He happens to have a lot of sway against these particular type of meetings. He had hoped that he would be given the chair that General Carter now sits in.

"Yes perhaps similar to Doctor Ernest Littlefield's experience." Carter admitted.

"Perhaps the Asherah had a similar fear and decided not to continue down that route as we once had," James looked around the table before continuing. "I can see what you mean what if this is a 'If it sounds too good it's probably a scam' scenario? But c'mon - can we really pass this up. Dr Jackson's report even states that they 'Seek knowledge and wisdom on the path of enlightenment' does that sound like an evil race to you? James smirked.

"He has a point General Carter. Dr Jackson is the world's expert on alien cultures." A Posh civilian diplomat, Carla added.

"Yes, but Dr Jackson doesn't attend these diplomatic missions. That is now down to Colonel Rhodes on SG-28." James contested."The same Colonel Rhodes that presided over the alliance with the Tynian's, The people of PX4-R57, Rysonany people who mine Naqudah for us, that helped us build The Phoenix, need I continue." James shut the folder in front of him. He didn't need to see anymore. "Colonel Rhodes negotiated such alliances without the input of SG-1 and we have had fantastic pay-offs."

"Is there no one that shares the concerns I have with the amount they are offering?" Carter Asked.

"They will be getting a lot of information from us regarding how to build ships and the technology from us and a few gate addresses to get them started..." General Davis closed his folder too.

"Yes, and they have agreed to assist in any future adversary's we should encounter." Carla added closing her folder.

"It seems like it has been decided." James stated as a matter of fact.

"You all agree this alliance would be for the benefit of Earth and our continued alliances?" Carter looked across the rounded table, seeing all members nod. "Very well, Inform General Ferretti and have him make the preparations to finalise the alliance." Sam said closing the folder in front of her. "I guess this concludes this meeting for the day..." she looked around the table, waiting if there was anything else that needed to be addressed. "...Alright then, dismissed."

Carter stood as all her fellow colleagues took their leave.

Her mind was elsewhere today, with Jack not being around she feels all alone. She knows full well that she is not alone. Yet the feeling doesn't fade.

Her thoughts kept going back to her appointment with Dr Lam only a few days ago. Where the initial thoughts had been confirmed; she's pregnant. Dr Lam arranged for a private room and had an ultra sound machine in place. She took some more bloods, ran more extensive tests. And then it happened. Sam got to see a little dot on the machine- her baby. Dr Lam had been talking to her, still after replaying the incident over and over in her mind; she still doesn't know what she said. Sam's eyes were transfixed on that screen. Seeing that little blob floating around in her uterus, completely unaware what life beholds.

"Well I was wrong you are seven weeks." Sam remembers Dr Lam saying. She had been pregnant for seven weeks without her even knowing her son or daughter was there. Sam sat hearing the beats of her baby's heart, hearing the familiar strong beating heart like his or her fathers. Her mind melded into that sound, focusing on it as though she was under a sirens hold.

"Sir, is everything okay?" Carla asked, noticing that Carter didn't flinch when she dropped her folder all over the floor. Carla stood there patiently awaiting a response. There was none. "General Carter, Sir?" Carla asked again, concern evident in her voice.

"Er, yes- yes everything is fine. Sorry I was er, erm." Carter's mind was in a haze she couldn't think of what to say. For the first time she was completely lost. She felt lost.

"It's a bit overwhelming, isn't it?" Carla said sympathetically.

"Excuse me." Was all Sam could muster, did she let something slip? Did this woman know something? She couldn't be sure.

"Sorry Sir that was out of line. I just meant Washington - the building." Carla looked at the door anxiously wanting to run through it. Not only did she spew sensitive information all over the floor, she asked a rather personal question to one of the most senior military personal the United States has to offer. Carla didn't know what to do. She wouldn't have dared ask such a personal question to General O'Neill.

"Right of course. Yes it is a bit... Nothing I can't handle." Carter replied looking over to the doorway.

"Oh, I wasn't saying that you couldn't han..." Carla Began.

"I know there's nothing to concern yourself with – other than the task at hand." Carter knew that Carla had overstepped her boundaries; she also knew that Carla was aware she had too. "Dismissed" Carter sternly added.

Once Carla had taken her leave, Sam slumped back into her chair releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding. She had to tell Jack, but how? Was the question she needed answering. She placed her hand over her still flat abdomen. She felt alone, but she would never be alone again.

"Any ideas on how to break the news to your Dad?" she whispered silently.

Sam took in a deep breath, neatly arranged the multiple folders on the table again and braced herself to stand. Just as she did the phone rang. She pulled the phone out from her inside jacket pocket, as she looked at the caller ID she froze before answering.

"Hey, everything okay?" Sam asked.

"Funny that!"

"What's funny?" Sam replied.

"I was going to ask you that very same question."

"You was?" Sam smiled.

"Indeed..." He stopped, hearing her giggle. "So, how are you Mrs O'Neill?" Jack asked seriously.

"Everything's fine. The meeting was fine, everyone is in agreement. The arrangements are being made."

"And?" Jack pondered. He could tell by Sam's tone of voice something was troubling her.

"Well it's just that, I am getting that little niggle feeling. Something isn't quite right."

"Listen Sam, I get it. It's hard to make these decisions. It takes time to adjust to everything. I had the jitters too... what does everyone else think?"

"They have voted for the proposals. They looked through the reports all seemingly happy with them."

"There you go see." Jack smiled. Although he knew she wouldn't see him. "Carter, you sure there's nothing else?" His smile turned to concern and worry once more.

"Yes...Er, no! Everything is just fine, nothing a relaxing evening couldn't fix." Carter bit her lip, she wanted to tell him, but she couldn't, not here, not now. Not like this.

"Right, well I must get back to work. Retirement isn't as easy to achieve as Hank led us to believe."

"Will I'll see you later?" Sam asked.

"You bet. I'll pick you up." Jack hung up the phone and placing it on the table next to empty beer bottles.

"Sam doesn't know you are here, does she?" Daniel asked, as Jack took another sip of his beer.

"Nope!" Jack muffled.

As promised Jack was there to pick her up. He entered the building and went straight to his office where his wife was, as usual, distracted by work. He stood there watching, waiting for her to realise that he was standing in the doorway, as he did so many times in the past.

"I know you're there, I'm just finishing up."

"Uh - huh." Jack smiled.

Jack didn't move from his spot. It wasn't long before Sam had finished the last of the paperwork. She got her stuff and headed out of the door alongside Jack.

A little while longer they got into his car and headed to what Sam though was home. She had no idea of the plans Jack had been making all day, for what he called 'his very important work'.

"Carter. Is, uh... is everything okay?" Jack spoke after twenty minutes of silence.

"Huh... Yes fine..." She looked at him giving him a reassuring smile, "honestly."

"Well something is up. You've hardly eaten, or spoke in the last few days." Jacks concern evident in his voice.

"Uh... Sorry. I didn't realise. I'm fine – honestly, just not been that hungry." Sam placed her hand on his thigh, trying her best to convince him otherwise.

"Look, I know this is a big change..."

"It's not that, honestly I'm fine. I'm just missing the SGC and the guy's a bit that's all." She lied.

Her mind was so focused on how to bring up the topic of babies or the fact they were pregnant, it consumed her thoughts. This was one situation she was struggling to resolve. They'd never spoke about this and she really didn't know where she stood or if Jack ever wanted children again.

"Uh, where are we going? This isn't the way home." Sam asked seeing him turn down the wrong street.

"Yeah about that... It's top, secret; way above your pay grade!"

He turned and looked at her briefly; she smiled for the first time in a while. It was a sight for sore eyes and one that he cherished more than anything.

A while later Jack pulled into a car park, switching the engine off he looked to her and said, "We're here."

There was nothing seemingly special about this place it was an empty car-park with a few dim lights and secluded. Over in the distance there were a few buildings but other than that there was nothing.

Sam was confused as to why he would have brought her here, although it hadn't been a particularly long journey, taking only twenty minutes or so from base. She looked around and knew from first- hand experience. Appearances can be conceiving. Jack walked over to the building and placed his palm on the door. But nothing happened. Jack looked at her and smiled, he nodded at her to follow and then he disappeared through the door. Sam giggled to herself, of course it was a secret door.

With a deep breath she walked through. Her eyes centred on the aircraft in-front of her. It was slightly bigger than an X-302 there was enough space for two people.

"How did I not know about this?" Sam said walking around the craft inspecting its detail.

"Well it was above your pay-grade. There's actually two." Jack answered relieved more than anything that he didn't have to hide this secret from her any longer.

"Two! I haven't seen any of the plans for this, so how did I not know about it?" Sam was getting a little riled.

"Well, in a way you did a long time ago you first designed the plans for the X-302 to be a two manned craft. But that was scraped if you remember, because of logistics during a fire fight in space, it seemed better for less casualties then more when ejection wasn't viable." Jack walked around to bridge the gap between them. "A few years ago with the wraith becoming so close to well – you know. We had no safety net in Washington for the President and one more vital person to national security. With the two most important people on the planet in terms of the Stargate program had no-where to flee. And so this was the outcome. One within a few minutes of the Pentagon and the White House..." Jack confirmed tapping on the device.

"Two most important people on the planet," Sam thought for a moment unsure what Jack meant. "And it heads to the SGC, the Commander-in- Chief and the Security of Defence personal escape to the Alpha site." Carter stated matter of fact.

"Kinda, you're missing some key details." Jack grinned at her.

"The doors are protected with the Ancients gene. This is a two manned craft- usually there are couple of pilots around. And the First important person, not my choice is the Chief. But the second is perhaps the smartest astrophysicist on the planet."

"You're kidding, me." Sam started to blush.

"Yes, you. The head of the entire Stargate programme across all galaxies." Jack came closer to her and looked at her straight in the eyes, his voice sincere. This was no time for games, he had no way to protect her now, she was alone running the largest kept secret in the world.

Jack nodded over to the changing rooms, pointing at the two jumpsuits suits as a silent order to get changed.

Sam didn't know where she was heading, yet it had been a long time since she had piloted an aircraft she was a little nervous in doing so; now more than ever.

Within no time at all they were changed, suited and booted ready to take on the next frontier!

"Ready." Sam said holding her lower abdomen.

Jack noticed that she carefully placed her hand there, he grinned momentarily, "nervous" he asked, seeing her weak smile, thinking that the thought of flying made her nauseous.

"A bit, It's been a while you know."

"Oh c'mon it's just like riding a bike." Looking straight at her, adoring her military look, "You'll be fine."

Jack climbed up offering her the pilot seat. Sam looked up giving him her mega watt smile. She knew he loved to fly and this would be his last chance to do so and yet he still thought of her.

"You sure, you don't wanna?" Sam chuckled.

"Nah, you first, we have to bring it back you know." Jack lent out his hand to help her up.

She accepted his hand, although, she never needed it. The sentiment was nice. Climbing on board she familiarised herself with the controls, position, buttons etc, making sure she knew where everything was. It had been a while since she had flown and was worried she'd be a little rusty.

Jack climbed in the back passenger unit, that had the option to take control of the craft, in emergencies, but he needn't have to in this case. He had complete faith in her.

"So, where to General?"

"My famous cabin of course... Where else?"

Sam started the pre-flight checks; she hit the hanger remote switch within a few seconds the roof stirred open. The engines firing up, within a short moment the aircraft dubbed, 'Protector' lifted above the ground through the open bay roof. Jack hit the clocking mechanism and within a short while in the air heading to his beloved cabin.

A few hours later they arrived at the foot of the cabin door. It was late and dark the cabin sat silently within blackness, no light hugged the interior like a black-hole.

Jack and Sam walked quietly from the nearby field towards the cabin. Jack picked up his pace, heading straight to the door he pulled out his keys.

"Welcome home!" Jack said loudly opening the door moving out the door so Sam could enter first.

Sam led the way, holding her bag in her hand ready to discard it to the floor. Before she had a chance to walk fully through the door the lights switched on.

"SURPRISE!" they all shouted.

"Agghhh" Sam was taken aback by the surprise so much so it made her jump, dropping her bag on the floor.

She saw the looks of laughter plastered all over her friend's faces seeing her reaction. Heck she would be joining them, had she been part of it. With barely a foot in the door Vala came squealing at her, hugging her at full force.

"A bit jumpy there, that new desk of yours throwing you of your game?" Cam joked.

"Hey, something like that." Sam bridged the gap between them wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sam jumping didn't go unnoticed by Jack nor Teal'c. Perhaps this shindig is exactly what Sam needed after all.

"This was your secret Presidential meeting, wasn't it?" Sam asked as her heart rate returned to normal.

"Yep." He smirked, picking up the fallen bag and placing it against the wall.

"We were told you missed us, a Team night is way overdue." Daniel spoke.

"Yes. Way, way overdue. Teal'c has brought Star wars for us to watch." Cam laughed.

"Of course he has." Sam laughed.

"Indeed, A friend got me a copy of the new film It's called the Rise of Skywalker."

"What! you pirate." Jack shouted from the kitchen.

"No O'Neill, they are Jedi." Teal'c replied.

They all sat down around the table laughing at Teal'c as he turned the TV on. Jack came back from the kitchen handing out a round of beers and a soda for Teal'c.

"I'll have a soda Jack." Sam said handing the beer back to him.

"I'll have a soda" repeated Vala mockingly.

"Yes, I might be called with the preparations for the alliance, and there's this science project... thing." Sam answered simply.

"A science thing?" Mocked Daniel.

"Yes, a science thing Daniel, quiet the film is about to start."

The look between Daniel and Jack didn't go unnoticed. Maybe Jack was on to something, Sam was acting strange.

**Chapter Nine will be written and uploaded as soon as possible. I'm sorry for the delay in this Chapter.**

**Hope you all have had a fab Christmas and a Happy New year to all. **

**Chez x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi all, I'm sorry about the long periods of updates. It has taken me a long to time to write this up, but here it is. Hope you enjoy. x**

Chapter Nine

Recap

"Whoa... Wait a minute. How have you got blue prints to a machine that doesn't even exist?" Mitchell spat.

"You know don't you?" Daniel looked over to Jacks expression. It was all he needed to confirm his thoughts were on the right page. "You told him. But not us!" Daniel's anger rose.

"I am sorry Daniel Jackson." Teal'c conceded. "Then Colonel Carter had made a plan B, should the first fail. And I could not reach her in time. Only she would be the one able to open it." Teal'c raised an eye to General Carter.

"But you did get to me in time and the information was still on it wasn't it." Sam's eyes lit up.

Teal'c was right there really was hope.

"And where is that crystal now?" Vala Asked.

Teal' looked at O'Neil, O'Neil looked at Teal'c.

"It's still on The Odyssey Isn't it." Sam stated, defeated.

"Yep." O'Neill confirmed, kicking the air in frustration.

"Well that's going to be a problem!" Carter mused. Realising this mission has got a whole lot harder.

20 hours 15 minutes after the event.

Sam got up from her spot on the log, without looking at her companions. She needed space, she needed to escape this nightmare, yet all around her was even more devastation. More than she could bare.

This is the first time she had stepped on Tollana since she had left Narrim behind, since with Narrim's help SG-1 thwarted yet another attempt on the billions of lives on the inhabitants of earth.

The debris all around her was plentiful. Broken structures, overgrown hedges and trees that melded within the ruins that survived, once beautifully laid paths and walkways lay rigid and distorted like a ripple of molten glass. Every where she looked was like she had stepped into a post-apocalyptic movie, where Mother Nature set to hide the devastation that tarnished its natural beauty.

She continued down a path walking slowly, glad that the others gave her the peace she desperately needed. Her thoughts running in her mind of the way Jack had found out she was pregnant, how earth was never again to be called home. Moving her hands to her stomach she caressed for her child; a child that no longer existed. Her eyes darted from all around her, images flashing before her of everything she held so close family she can never see again. A single tear fell down from her cheeks she fell to the floor with a thump to her knees, her grief turning to anger. A raw feeling bubbled inside painfully rooting to escape. Sam threw her head back tensing every muscle she could and let it out. She screamed for the lives she's lost, screamed her pain, her grief away.

Jack stood behind a large building, following her, keeping a close eye on her to keep her safe. He knew better than anyone she needed space, time and needed to release this anger. His heart broke hearing her scream, he wanted to run to her, he so wanted to run to her. Tears fell freely, not for his pain, but for that of his wife.

He heard movement behind him, hard footsteps. Turning his head he looked at his friends that have become family and motioned for them to stay back, his eyes pleading in the silence of his commands. They listened to him coming to a brisk stop just yard away from him, staring at him.

Daniel and Teal'c motioned to Vala and Cam to back off, leading them back towards the camp they had made.

"She's going to be alright." Daniel spoke with a heavy heart.

"That doesn't sound like a person that is alright Jackson!" Cam sighed.

"Daniel Jackson is correct, Samantha Carter is a formidable warrior," Teal'c stopped moving. "I have seen many of times Samantha Carter could have given up. Not once did she succumb."

"Yeah this is a bit different Teal'c." Cam stated.

"Indeed it is," Teal'c bowed his head in acknowledgement. "We must continue to treat her like the warrior she is, we need to remain strong for her."

"We've all lost something Cam." Daniel ran to close the gap between them. "We must stay strong for her, seeing us break down will only make it worse. She is the only one that can make that machine."

"Sam is always the one that has to bare the weight of finding the solutions to save the world, heck the universe!" Vala stood in front of the three men. "We need to come up with a plan to help her."

"And what do you suggest we do Vala Mal Doran?" Teal'c asked.

"We take as much of the load of her as we can, sort the supplies, the camp and not pressure her."

"We could do that. Im sure the four of us can come up with something."

There train of thought was interrupted hearing another bellowing scream.

Looking at each other, a silent pact formed. They would do everything they could to take the weight of her shoulders.

"I hope she will be alright." Vala mussed.

"She will be, we must remain strong, we must act as normal as possible around her, it will guide her." Teal'c finalized and carried on walking the short distance to the camp.

Jack watched her, watched over her. He saw Sam's knees dig into the grass as she arched her body over, her arms and head tucked into the ground her fists outstretched upon the grass rested and still clenched. She had spent the past few minutes punching the long dark green grass until the single blades laid flat.

Jack took this as his cue. He walked towards her slowly as to not startle her. He couldn't see the beauty that Tollana held. He walked past the overgrown hedges and tall thick grass. His legs brushed past vibrant wild flowers catching a small sniff of the scent the flowers contained. His eyes fully transfixed upon Sam's shivering body whimpering as she tried to gain control of her emotions. Within moments he was near her within arm's length. Kneeling down closer to her he made his presence known, slowly moving his hand he gently placed it upon her back. Leaving his hand there for a while, waiting for her responsive, she didn't try to move or push him away. Silently telling Jack she no longer needs to be by herself.

"Com'ere." Jack whispered, wrapping his hands around her shoulders pulling her towards him. "I'm here Sam. It's alright."

"Ja-ack?" Sam's voice was barely even a whisper.

"Shh." Jack pulled her closer to his chest as he sat with her.

"I can't do this."

"Yes, yes you can Carter, you are not alone. We are here together. All of us is here to support you, support each other. You've pulled more idea's outta your ass, then anyone I've known. We can do this. Me and you remember. Always." He looked down into her swollen puffy eyes not dropping his gaze.

"How Jack, everything is gone." Sam cried.

"For now yes and im just as angry as you are. Believe me nothing would please me more than to send a couple of naqudah nukes through to those slimy good for nothing sons of bitches." Jack spat. "But, war is not the answer. We can get everything back."

"How."

"You are the smartest woman on the entire planet, hell the universe. You've created a whole time machine and went back fifty years into the past before, completely changing everything." Jack said softly. You survived fifty years in space, you did that. You created everything in order to survive that long. No one else could have done that, no one!" Jack paused, pulling her away from his chest. "We can use time and get everything back."

"If we don't get to The Odyssey and retrieve that crystal, if we don't find the Odyssey. Jack I don't have fifty years in me." Carter breathed a breath she didn't know how long she was holding.

"We will find it. Together we can both but the pieces together, you've just been informed of the mission and I remember some locations from their communications. We can find them, we can get that crystal. I don't want to tell you this no more, we can get everything back."

"Finding the Odyssey is just the beginning Jack. Do you even..."

"Aghh I don't want to hear it Sam. I can't do this without you. We'll take each step as we reach it. Okay. We got this together we can do anything. We have the best of the best we are SG-1" Jack pulled Sam up with him, not letting go of her arms. "Sam, we can do this together all of us, as one. We can get them all back, our child back. We haven't lost them." Jack said pulling Sam into a strong safe embrace.

"You really think we can do this?" Sam replied hoarsely, wiping her tears on her sleeves.

"Yes I do we just have to fight!"

Sam looks squarely in the eyes of Jack, not breaking her gaze. She wipes her eyes once more without saying a word she bows her head in a Teal'c gesture. Jack took her hand and squeezed it as though the power of their grip kept them strong and united. With a deep breath they walked back into camp.

Walking silently neither needing to say anything to each other, they shortly arrived at the campsite. The familiar sounds of clinking utensils rang through their ears. They were close. Brushing through the last of the over grown bush the remaining members of Earth, sat around a warm open fire tucking into something that smelled like overcooked military rations. Mitchell looked up to see Jack and a very puffy-eyed Sam hand in hand opening his mouth to talk he was briskly interrupted.

"Sam, whatever you need. Anything you need we all are here. You are not alone." Daniel spoke.

"We are going to set everything right." Mitchell added.

"Indeed Samantha Carter. We are most fortunate that we are together." Teal'c said.

"As muscles said." Vala spoke with a mouthful of grub.

Looking round her team that has become family, she smiled weakly without word. Looking up at her husband, silently conveying that she's okay, she let go of his hand. Bending down grabbing a bowl and scooping up a small amount of the slightly tinged chicken and rice, handing Jack a bowl she sat down beside him on a nearby pillar.

"Right once I have some much needed food. Listen up, this is complicated." Carter said confidently with a fighting spirit.

Teal'c, Daniel, Cameroon and Vala looked at each other silently, not being afraid to show their thoughts and feelings. This didn't go unnoticed by Sam, although, she didn't make eye contact. She could feel it. Jack watched on seeing the looks in his friends, the look of shock and adornment fluttered within their eyes.

Jack couldn't resist a slight smile form, feeling proud of the strength his wife carried. No matter what she never, ever seems to give up! He thought to himself, how lucky he was to have her in his life, there was ample times he could remember where he wanted to give up. He had lost the fight. Yet this outstanding woman and the strength she carried kept him going. She's going to be an amazing mother to their child. "I hope this works, I pray this works oh please let this plan work." he said to himself over and over again in his mind like a soundtrack set squarely on repeat.

Sam burrowed her head in her food she couldn't look at the team right now. All her strength being focused on consuming this meal, this was the first step she needed to take. She toyed with the spork a few times moving her food in her bowl fighting the urge to fling the bowl as far away as her body's strength allowed.

Moments later after a long slow dinner where her thoughts travelled a mile a millisecond, running over the same line over and over in her mind. I am strong enough, I can do this, I am not alone. Placing her bowl on the floor, clearing her throat she began.

"Right what I am about to tell you is highly classified, even above your clearance level, in-fact so classified only four people knew about the mission two of which is sitting here."

"Wait what I thought we had the highest clearance?" Mitchell stated.

"Yeah, you do we just have a higher one." Jack remarked.

"Cam, nothing personal, the president ordered it." Sam gave a reassuring nod. "So, as I was saying. When we set up the Iccarus base and established the importance and level of technology that was aboard the Destiny. Given the reports, we determined that if knowledge of this ship were to fall into enemy hands, it would be catastrophic. From what we have learned and the regular reports we have been getting from Eli. We have determined that ship is the only thing keeping the stargate network operational."

"Wait what, how? Erm, that's not possible." Vala interrupted.

"We thought so too, at first. We suspected that Eli had been suffering from the effects of being isolated, the obvious, hallucinations and so forth. But looking through the data, and going over his findings I have determined that the network is receiving its updates directly from the destiny. We have found that if the destiny is to be destroyed, or the systems reprogrammed, it could mean the destruction of every stargate in the universe."

"But the gate system has been around for millennia. How can one ship be in that much control?" Daniel said exasperated, rubbing his fingers through his hair.

"I too find this hard to understand." Teal'c bowed.

"I know, It's a lot to take in, but it is what it is." Jack butted in.

"Eli has found that the Destiny was part of a group of exploration ships that operated in different galaxies, since then a lot of those ships have been destroyed or stopped functioning. These ships linked up to every stargate known in the universe. And now being what we believe to be the last surviving vessel The Destiny systematically calculates all the sub space drift and guidance errors which makes the stargates work. If the destiny were to be destroyed, gate travel will become non-existent eventually."

"So the Odyssey is travelling to the Destiny?" Cam asked.

"In a way, yes. Thanks to the Asgard's modifications on the ship, it made the most sense to dispatch it for the mission. Theoretically we hope that with the Asgard's modifications we can transfer the data over from the destiny, save the crew and the carry on the ancients work with the Stargate programme. The eventual collapse of the stargates could be explosive; Eli was working through the data to find out what would happen if we transferred the program over there has been some reference that when the stargates stop updating for a set period of time without being disconnected first, could well..."

"Blow themselves up!" Jack butted in whooshing his hands simulating a massive explosion.

"Why would the ancients do that? Aren't they supposed to be peaceful?" Vala argued.

"Actually, there has been evidence that before they managed to ascend they were in the process of protecting their technology so it wouldn't fall into more primitive hands, nor their enemies." Daniel explained.

"Enemies like the Ori." Teal'c added.

"Yes , Teal'c. In fact Dr Weir witnessed this first hand, well the original timeline version of Dr Weir. When she managed to travel back in time and was able to convince Janus of their intentions, and help her save the expedition and the city of Atlantis. Also the case with the Ark of Truth, if it wasn't for Merlin, that technology would have been lost. It was him that preserved the technology in secret away from the others." Daniel concluded.

"The good ol' Ancients, weren't all they cracked up to be." Jack moved his feet in the ground needing something to fiddle with.

SG-1 fell eerily silent, trying to digest all this information at once.

"Well this has got a lot more complicated." Mitchell stood up and made his leave back to the ship.

"Just a tad more complicated." Vala mentioned.

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"Whose bright idea was it to have Sam's time device kept with the Odyssey?"

"Don't look at me, Daniel I didn't even know it existed." Sam threw up her arms in defence.

"Look Daniel, it was only me and Teal'c that knew about the crystal. I thought, given the complicated," Jack air quoted to emphasise his point. "Situation with the stargate programme, if anything was to happen then Colonel Davidson had a massive advantage.

"Advantage?" Daniel asked.

"Yes Daniel, like if they were to, I don't know. DIE!" Jack spat.

"Okay boys, Let's call it a night we are all beyond tired. Let's come up with a plan tomorrow?" Vala insisted, she stood and held out her hand for Daniel to take to follow her.

"I shall stay guard." Teal'c confirmed.

Jack looked to Sam, Sam looked to Jack, this news went better than they had expected. They had after all hidden this information from the rest of their friends, their family.

Teal'c motioned to his favourite couple and bowed a good night, as they got up and left for the confines of the tent. Something Jack thought would be a good idea, although, he's regretting it now.

Snuggling into the small confines of the tent, he made earlier with the help of Teal'c he snuggled in to the sleeping bag, trying to get himself comfortable before Sam joined him.

"You know, they took that rather well. Don't ya think?" Jack grunted.

"Cam didn't take the information lightly." Carter replied unravelling her hair.

"Perhaps not. We need to keep a closer eye on him."

"Yeah he's not coping to well. He never has with things like this." Carter moved the covers to get in the sleeping bag.

"Yes, well. I'll talk to him at some point." Jack pulled himself up to see Sam fully. "I am so proud of you Sam." He said seriously with love in his voice.

Sam didn't say anything. She shuffled over and nuzzled her head comfortably in Jacks embrace, squeezing him with her arms.

"What do you think Jack said to Sam?" Vala asked Daniel.

"I don't know. Er, why do you ask?" Daniel shouted over towards the bathroom were Vala is.

"Well, She was catatonic, with everything that happened with the Asherah."

"Well they have both been through a lot over the years. They have always kept each other strong. Jack has always been there for Sam. You know He was the only one that could get her past a lot of the ordeals that happened over the year, and it was the same for Jack."

"They have such a strong bond." Vala said pulling the covers over her getting into bed beside Daniel.

"Yes, well they have always had that connection, but were never allowed to show it. What you're seeing, is them, how they have always been. I've known them a very long time. They have always been this way." Daniel replied sleepily.

"I hope one day our relationship becomes as strong as that." Vala whispered.

"Huh, me too," Daniel yawned. "Get some sleep we have got a long few months ahead of us."

Vala turned allowing Daniel to hold her tight.

**Thanks for reading, I will update as soon as I can. Chapter 10 heads back to the Asherah and the meeting with Sam and Jack. **


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hello all, I hope you are all safe and well. _**

**_I'm sorry it's taken so long for a new chapter. I promise this story will be finished. The timing when I started this story was perfect, apparently life didn't get the memo. every spare moment I get I'm writing, maybe my next task is to learn how to type faster after this story is finished. _**

**_Many thanks for the reviews, general feedback and your patience. Everything is relevant to the main story line leading up to the main catastrophic event. I feel that a bit of back story with the history is relevant. _**

**_hope you enjoy._**

**_Chez_**

Chapter 10

Recap

"I do not understand the blessed hall had no effect on them." Shmuel shouted.

"Calm yourself brother, we will find a way to achieve ascension."

"Calm, keep calm!" Shmuel threw a metal object across the room in anger. "They are un-blessed, their minds did not open freely to us."

"I do not know the reason they cannot be persuaded. The others of that world opened freely."

"Fernus, do not test me. They threaten our blessed life!" Shmuel spat.

"I swear I no not the reason why, the device failed." Fernus coward.

"Fix it! We cannot risk our Blessed lands to be tarnished, we have come far." Shmuel slumped his un-natural body, shaping the confines of his chair. "We came much to far." He muttered barely recognisable.

Fernus backed away quickly to set off on his task. He is the master of all things with the blessed device, he was trained on the upkeep of the device his entire life. He was the expert after all. If he couldn't fix it, no one can.

After spending the whole day checking and double checking the diagnostics, Fernus conclusions were conclusive. There is nothing wrong with the device. It is working how it should be. He couldn't understand it. How the device is working perfectly fine but its powers never worked on SG-1? The scans at the entrance of the palace revealed they are indeed human. I didn't make any sense. Worse of all Fernus had to explain to Shmuel that there is nothing wrong with the device. Something else is at play here!

**3 days, 2 hours and 11 minutes before the event**

It had been three days since SG-1 had entered the blessed hall, three days since Fernus has not been allowed to leave, three days since Shmuel had not rested.

Shmuel paced lazily back and forth within the great hall, for three days he looked towards his predecessors to combine and grant him wisdom. For which none was granted.

Fernus spent his time studying the blessed chairs, studying the recordings which transpired with SG-1. He had no choice, for as long as he was granted the keeper of the blessed chairs, they had not failed. Not once. Yet these strangers from another world were impervious to the blessed chairs powers, to their might.

Laid beside Fernus was a mountain of ancient scrolls and books, which had been passed down throughout the ages created by the creator of the blessed chairs himself. Fernus was not the original keeper of the chairs, there was once another. Sha'mek was the original creator of the blessed chairs. Sha'mek along with a small group of archaeologists, first discovered the stargate over a thousand years ago alongside some old scrolls that spoke of a language never seen before. It had taken many years of scientists to decipher the alien language. With the scrolls came teachings of how to build vast, wise technologies beyond their years. Sha'mek was revered, he systematically changed the course of history for the Asherah.

Years had passed, without a problem, without incident. They had managed to evolve to a point where they learned beyond the teachings of the great scrolls. Sha'mek, Ah'es, Jannas and Kri'em were legends- legends that changed a civilisation they became known as the blessed.

Years had passed and the need for knowledge grew. They scoured the grounds around the Stargate, craving hungrily like a pack of starved wolves. There was nothing there, all the knowledge had dissipated. They were unable to learn and grow much beyond the scrolls, beyond the advancements made.

Not long after the passing of the blessed ones – the forefathers of the Asherah. The planet grew stagnant, frozen in time being unable to progress to the accomplishments of the historical teachings of the scrolls both technological and spiritual. They had long believed that to gain wealth in knowledge is the first stage to shed their physical form. They waited and yet nothing came to be.

Then it happened.

The time everything changed.

The first time someone arrived through the Stargate.

They knew what the Gate was, knew it was to travel. But they never knew how it worked. Never believed they were ready to grace the presence of the blessed ones.

Strange beings passed through the great puddle of water. Beings made of metal with a human head, they carried strange markings on their foreheads; markings similar to that of the scrolls. They came though at first an instant fear set in. The metal men bore weapons and an unforgiving face, the man in the middle had this smirk all over his face, looking around as though eyeing up prised animals in a farmers market. He spoke a weird alien tongue, his voice echoed, reverberated though very command.

Walking down the stairs from the gate the strange man emitted a rather odd demeanour, one that the inhabitants couldn't make out, whether he was friend or foe.

He walked through the path, past the overly-large extravagant tall buildings littered with screens of various advertisements and beaming lights. Everything imagined in a futuristic dystopia, flights of communal transport modules fully synchronized like an elegant flock of birds.

The strange man's eyes looked on in wonder, although his facial features revealed nothing, his eyes glinted like a suns reflection in an army of metal.

He was in awe.

He was led though the buildings that surrounded the Stargate under guard then ushered into one if the transportation modules. There wasn't much need for creativity in the design, productivity and use was far more important. To one side was lavish metallic blue seating which was made with a soft gelatine consistency to provide the ultimate comfort. Within each seat laid a holographic device that highlighted a multitude of advertisements and product placements, up above a real live map of the city relaying traffic conditions, and real time arrivals of transport nodes. Taking a seat he instructed his companions to do the same, he wanted to hid his true nature from these people.

After a short distance the transport module arrived to its destination a courtyard as large as the eye could see and a palace that stood strong and mighty, making mountains seem like small foothills. The palace was surrounded in shimmering glass, but not transparent as to allow one could see inside.

He was escorted in silence, through the halls. Finally he was halted to a stop when guards blocked his path, they looked at him peculiar like he was alien and outsider, of course he was to them, the truth couldn't be further away. He was not an alien, but a god.

The large heavy brown wooden doors creaked open. Looking through the gradually gapping gap between the doors stood a large hall, the grandest of halls, it was huge, and it was magnificent.

The strange man's mouth gapped open. He was transfixed, his eyes, his body frozen stiff.

Beyond the door was a woman. She sat on a large throne, colourful and vibrant pillows and blankets cascaded around her. Her face was tucked away behind a delicate white silk, revealing only locks of pure golden blonde hair. Moving down her neck showcased an intricate diamond necklace that danced under the sunlight. Her gown was highly extravagant, long and lusciously white, it rolled around her highlighting her dreamy figure. Her slender hand motioned for the outsiders to come forth.

With a gentle nudge the outsiders moved forwards slowly. He never took his eyes of this woman before him. As he got closer, the woman stood. She was tall and slender, graceful.

"Welcome to my homeland, my name is Asherah, I am mother god," The woman spoke removing the hood from hiding her features. "To whom are you?" she remarked.

"Yes, you are a god your beauty is far beyond that of the universe." He bowed, offering his hand for her to take. "My name is Ba'al - it would be my honour to learn of your people and you." Ba'al gasped.

"In due time, I shall." She placed her hand in his.

Ba'al looked at her as he placed a gentle kiss upon her soft hand.

Throughout the weeks a relationship started to blossom, Asherah loved hearing the stories of travelling to other planets, she fell in love with his strange echoic voice, and above all she fell for his charisma, his charm. Months had past and they were to be wed.

Asherah had hoped that Ba'al would give more of his teachings, share his knowledge of the ancient ones. He had lots to offer.

He found a new site of information, one that didn't speak of vast technologies but rather a different set of strange symbols.

Ba'al had become passionate to learn of the teachings; he became withdrawn spending more and time within his personal chambers trying to understand this dialect of writings. He bought forth his ship and bountiful of his subjects in the hope to discover more scripts that would aid him in his thirst for knowledge.

Months had passed and Ba'al rarely tended to Asherah's needs. She wanted to a bare a child, as was tradition, but he grew angry with her. He plotted in secret behind her back. More ships came and before she knew it more of his subjects came as well. Ba'al had many sites that were being dug; many sites where buildings were torn down, strange structures were put in its place.

Before long Asherah became insistent in her desire to have a child, obsessed even, she couldn't see what was happening before her, to her lands. All she wanted, dreamt and focused on was becoming a true mother god. Just like her mother had done.

She had tasked her brightest minds to come up with a way to create a child. She had much, like her husband Ba'al confined herself to her chambers. She gave her essence to her courts and had stolen that of her husband's while he slept. It had been the first she had seen him in many a moons. She missed him uncontrollably. She wanted him to dote on her, like he did before they were wed.

If only she could bend peoples will, make it so that no one could hurt her, no one could hide and turn their back on her.

The motions were put in place. She found a way to pry her husband from his work. This was it, this was her chance.

Months had passed and she had been informed of the progress her enlightened minds daily. They were close in baring her child; finally she would be a true mother god. From the teachings to become enlightened they made a device that allowed the seeker to gain all knowledge, and learn of that which was hidden.

Her dreams where shattered when previous attempts of creating her child failed, no matter how many attempts were made, it never worked. They had tried to use both the essence of mother and father. However, each attempt became a deformed disaster. They had tried using only her essence and gained much closer to achieving their goal. But, no matter how much they had tried the subject grew deformed, they could not make a child.

Asherah became unforgiving. She grew angrier at each passing moon.

The device was ready, finally good news. It had worked. She sat in the seekers chair, subjects sat in adjacent chairs, and she had asked questions and got answers she didn't like. Comments that question her ability as a god, her power into bringing her people into enlightenment; she asked her subjects many of questions. After she had turned off the power to the chairs, she could talk freely, she asked her subjects to repeat what they were just discussing and neither could recount any conversation taking place. Asherah had tried this a few times to make sure it worked, to be sure that the recipients hadn't gained knowledge of the meetings in giving time. As moons passed and still the knowledge she gained from the chairs had not been revealed.

It was time.

Asherah, coxed her husband into understanding a new marvel she had done in secret. She told him of the chairs that bestowed the knowledge of the blessed ones, that she had her enlightened minds build it for him so that he too can gain the knowledge he so desperately craved.

"My sweet Asherah, you did all this for me?" Ba'al said in his echoed voice, smirking at this latest conquest.

"Only the best for my tentative husband," She smirked.

Ba'al didn't comment. His expression said it all. He never thought nor cared for his wife and couldn't care about her wanting a child. This is why she did this he believed. To trick him, to lavish him with gifts until he bedded her, this was Asherah's intentions.

Asherah moved to her chair, where she had done many times before. She waved her hand pointing to the adjacent to hers, beckoning Ba'al to take his seat. He hesitated briefly then took up her offering.

"So tell me, how this – device works," He searched his surroundings hoping for some clue as to the answer.

"You just be seated where you are the chairs will take us to a place where we can receive the knowledge, you will see in due time," She replied focusing, pressing the many buttons on her chairs arm rest. "You will begin to hear a hum, then you shall gain the knowledge you seek."

The machine began to hum.

_**I bet you wasn't expecting a return of our favourite bad guy! **_

_**the conclusion in the next chapter. **_

_**stay tuned. **_


End file.
